Monster Relations
by DWAR
Summary: The testimonies of humans who have entered into a romantic relationship with a liminal after the successful passing of the amendment that allowed interspecies romance.
1. A letter from the government

**_Authors Note: This story will tie in with Enclyopedia of Monster Girls. You don't have to have read it to get this story, but you should lol._**

 ** _..._**

 _Report from the desk of the head of Japan's Human and Liminal Relations Department ._

After the successful conclusion of the Kurusu experiment, the country, followed immediately by several other nations like China, Canada, and India, changed the law that had previously prohibited humans and liminals from entering into romantic relationships. Since several liminal species were comprised of only females, or suffered from a very low ratio of male births, the amendment was widely celebrated in many non human communities as the greatest breathrough in diplomatic relations since the passing of the _Cultural Exchange Act._

A year after the amendment had passed, more and more relationships of a romantic nature have developed between Humans and Liminals. It is now fairly common to see example of this successful integration through out society.

However the few, but somewhat influential critics of this amendment claim that it had only passed due to the clinical nature of the Kurusu experiment. While it is true that the female liminals were romantically interested, and vice versa, it has been claimed that due to the government's deliberate meddling in this affair, the results cannot support the idea of a human and liminal getting together in a less structured environment.

To disprove this theory, numerous humans who have found happiness in a interspecies relationship have been asked to recount their lives after the passing of the amendment.

It is my hope that these testimonies will silence those who voice objections to this logical step in Human Liminal relations, and will ensure greater levels of understanding between Human Kind and the rest of the world.

 _Kuroko Smith._

 **Hope you all enjoyed that little intro.**

 **Will try to update as soon as possible...but when you have 7 stories...very hard to update regularly since your creative mind shifts lol.**

 **Anyways, until next time.**


	2. Case file: Spider and the Fly

_Case #1048358. Subject: Kogimai, Riku. Location: Kyoto_

 _Mr. Kogimai has agreed to share for the historic record his personal experiences after the successful passing of the amendment._

Like many people, I greeted the news that humanity was not the only intelligent species with a degree of skepticism.

Surely this was all a big hoax. The creatures that were appearing on tv were the stuff of mythology, and the day dreams of those who preferred the realm of fantasy rather than real life. But pretty soon I was proven to be wrong.

Harpies. Bunny Girls. Satyrs, Dog people. All types of new species were roaming the streets, seeking to discover just what human civilization had to offer them. And for those who were really interested in getting to know all their was to know about humanities secret neighbors, one could apply to the government to host a liminal exchange student, though their were rumors that some people were selected as hosts regardless of whether or not they volunteered.

I was not one of these people, but it wasn't because I had anything against housing an extra species person in my 2 bedroom apartment. It was because I sincerely doubted that any of the more interesting species would want to enter a country that soo blatantly favored the more...cuddly type of liminal.

The media tended to offer a biased version of how well society was accepting the appearance of non humans into their midst, but I noticed one glaring fault that made me rather hesitant to trust the overall effectiveness of this program.

On the news, tv, and internet, the most popular liminals where those who more or less possessed the same body type as a human, and could therefore easily hide their more noticeable non human traits.

While I admit that these types of non humans were undeniably cute, the ones that I wanted to get to know, and had fantasied about ever since I was a young boy, were those who possessed more...unique body types. But sadly, humanity still had a ways to go before they began to accept those who were so obviously different from themselves.

However, once the government did away with the law that prevented humans and liminals from entering into romantic relationships, though I suspected that some people hadn't followed this law too seriously despite the penalty, more and more types of liminals began to make their appearance in everyday society. And that is when I decided to see if it might be possible for me to meet one of the more...badass liminals on a more casual basis.

Registering with one of the many human/liminal blind dating sites that mushroomed after the amendment passed, and editing my options so that I would only go on dates with my preferred liminal types, I began a journey that was to last for 2 months before I found the woman of my dreams.

While the girls I met were all interesting in their own way, their was always something I found to be lacking. Partially it was physical, but not in the way most people would think. All of the girls I met where drop dead gorgeous, whether it was the blonde Lamia who heavily hinted at ending our date at one of the local love hotels, or the red haired Scylla who had some problems respecting personal boundaries. But the one that captured my interest, and coincidently the one who has accepted my recent marriage proposal, was the girl that everyone else had been avoiding.

Their loss.

With silky black hair that extended to her shoulders, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with a shrewd intelligence, and an upper body that could give most centaurs a run for their money, for as its well documented the larger liminal species are quite...gifted when it comes to the chest area, Charlotte was quite the attractive woman all on her own. But when I took into account the effect her lower half had on her overall appearance, I knew then that I had found the girl of my dreams.

For I had always hoped to meet a woman who could be at the same time physically attractive AND come across as a total badass to boot.

Looking as if she was sitting upon a giant black colored spider, and idly tracing her black armored hand around what looked to be a glass filled with water, the impression that I got from first seeing her was that she was bored.

Summoning what courage I had, though this was somewhat fortified by one or two glasses of wine, I approached the solitary Arachne and introduced myself.

At first I thought that I had somehow offended her, for all 6 of her emerald eyes had narrowed in suspicion as I made my way over to her. My attempts at small talk were also met with some disappointment as she only offered one worded answers to my questions. However just as I was going to give up and leave her be, she asked me a very frank question which I admit surprised me greatly.

She asked me how much I was being paid to talk to her.

My confusion must have been apparent on my face, for she proceeded to explain that apart from some fearful glances and one or two sneers of disgust, most humans in the room had been giving her a wide berth, and in fact she had been about to leave just before I came over to talk to her.

Rushing to explain that I had walked up to her of my own accord, and noticing the odd looks we were getting from some people in the room, I quickly asked if she would like to step out for a breath of fresh hair.

Though I couldn't read her expression, Charlotte nevertheless accepted my offer, and as soon as we were outside, I could tell that she was a more at ease then she had been when I first met her. Jokingly asking if she would like to restart our previous conversation, it was with a barely noticeable smirk on her face that she agreed to my request.

It wasn't anything to serious.

Just names. Work, at which time I discovered that was the owner of a small clothing store that tailored exclusively to liminals. Favorite hobbies, and where we're from.

Unfortunately, we were unable to continue our conversation since I had work early the next morning, but since I wanted to see her again, I had asked if it was too forward of me to ask for her phone number.

The shocked expression that I got told me that she hadn't expected such a request. And when she told me no, I thought that this meeting would go the way my other dates had gone. However this feeling soon passed when she told me that while she didn't give out her numbers to men she just met, she would be more than happy to talk with me if I gave her MY number.

I accepted this and we parted on friendly terms.

The next day, after I had just endured a rather grueling shift at work, I saw that I had a msg from a number I didn't know.

Reading the msg, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Charlotte asking me if I was free later that evening and would I like to go out to dinner with her.

Of course I replied that I would be delighted to, and she gave me the time and place to meet her.

Following that rather enjoyable evening, though I could have sworn that she had dressed in that very revealing outfit to tease me, I ended up getting her cell number, and thus was able to begin a rather interesting dating relationship.

For like all girls, Charlotte had her quirks, like always trying to trip me up with her webbing so I had to be carried bridal style, or locking me in iron gripped hugs that left no doubt that she was a woman. But to be honest, I kind of liked her taking the lead in the relationship, for while she sometimes teased me about the fact that she wore the pants in the relationship, I could tell that she truly liked being with me.

After 2 months of dating, we decided to take our relationship to the next logical step, and let me tell you, nothing could have prepared me for it. By the time she was sated enough to let me leave her bedroom, I was sore, severely dehydrated, and the most satisfied I had ever been in my life.

And though Charlotte had been concerned by how many bruises and scratched my body had suffered during the course of our...intimate time together, I too could tell that she had enjoyed our time together immensely.

And 5 months after I brought up the idea of living together, she once again surprised me be asking me to marry her. I of course said yes, though I teasingly told her that I wouldn't wear a dress, and am now looking forward to a winter wedding.

And I want to finish this summary by saying that if it hadn't been for the amendment, neither me nor my soon to be wife, though I suspect that many people would give me that particular label due to the nature of my relationship, would have met each other and begin what will hopefully be a wonderful new life together.

Riku Kogimai

 _Riku Kogimai and Charlotte Spinia were married on February 6th 2017. And are currently enjoying what is certainly to be a very romantic honey moon in one of the many interspecies Onsens that have spread through out the nation after the changing of the amendment._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes them a loving future, and want to thank them for proving that love is capable of crossing the species barrier._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith._

 _..._

 **So hopefully that was as fun to read as it was to write.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Case File: Music and Liquor

_Case #32956. Subject: Shashri, Nori. Location: Otaru_

 _Mr. Shashri has agreed to share for the historic record his personal experiences after the successful passing of the amendment._

After the government revealed the existence of liminal kind, I decided like many entrepreneurial humans to apply for a government grant so I could restructure my business in order to better serve the steadily growing non human population.

It wasn't easy let me tell you.

In order for the government to accept my request, I had to ensure that my business would be able to cater to not only the human sized liminals, but also those who belonged to the larger races.

That part was the least difficult since I had been planning to renovate the building for sometime but had lacked the funds to do so. But with the rather generous assistance provided by the government, though I had been told that a large portion of the money came from various liminal communities who expressed an interest in my idea, I was able to turn the small karaoke bar I had inherited from my sister into a multi storied complex that could easily host some of the bigger species like an ogre or arachne.

However, renovating my business was only the first, and easiest step in creating what I hoped to be the newest interspecies hotspot in the city. In order to safetly and successfully serve my new clientele, I had to learn about the alcohol tolerance levels of at least 15 species, which species could get drunk on caffeine alone, and the one the government most insisted for me to learn, how to recognize the different effects between intoxicated and drugged.

Luckily, I was able to pass these rigorous tests, and was soon making preparations to open for business when it occurred to me that despite all my efforts, I had forgotten one crucial aspect that would determine whether or not my new bar would be a success or failure.

I had forgotten to hire new staff.

When it was just a single story building with 6 rooms, I hadn't really needed anyone's help to keep the place going. But since I was now the proud owner of a building that had 26 rooms and a stage, it was apparent to me that I desperately needed help in order to ensure the proper maintenance of my newly expanded business.

Luckily, news of what I was doing had spread throughout the growing liminal community, and I was quickly able to hire a small, but dedicated staff of liminals who were eager to help me pull this off.

The first non human I hired was tanned skinned Orc by the name of Marcus. With his large muscled frame, and polite but firm demeanor, he was the perfect candiate for a bouncer. Of course I had to apply for a special permit so he woudln't be deported for violating the whole violence between specieis rule, but I judged it was well worth the effort.

To help keep the place clean I hired a rather energetic pair of bunny girls named Lola and Daisy. And though they were a tad scatter brained at times, they were both hard workers and gotten along well with both the rest of the staff and the customers. Though on more than one occasion Marcus had to step in when a customer tried to get a little TOO friendly.

And last, but certainly not least, was an Irish banshee named Bedelia who had applied for the job of assistant bar tender.

I admit I was somewhat hesitant in hiring the blonde banshee, for her willowy frame and depressing outlook on life didn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence that she would be a valuable employee for this type of business. But since no one else had applied for the job, and the fact that I would be unable to handle my increased work load by myself, I decided to give her chance.

A decision that proved to be the right one as it turned out.

For not only did the girl know her stuff when it came to serving drinks, must be an Irish thing, but she also possessed that trait that in my opinion all bar tenders should have.

A sympathetic ear for those who truly needed it.

While you would think most people would avoid a liminal whose race is well known for its link to tragic events, which coincidentally allows them to get on rather well with mermaids, Bedelia's willingness to listen, and offer advise made her an instant hit with my less cheerful patrons.

At the time however, I never really spent the time to get to know her on a personal level. Our relationship as employer and employee ensured that we got along well enough at work, but after we closed the place down for the evening, she would head off to where she called home, and I would head off to my apartment to rest up for another hectic day.

It wasn't until they changed the law regarding human and liminal relationships that I noticed a slow change in our working relationship.

She would start to show up before her shift started so she could give me a hand in reading the place for the day. She always seemed to be there when one of our female customers tried to chat me up, didn't matter if it was they were human or liminal. And perhaps the strangest of all, she began to come in our her days off just so she could spend some time on the stage.

I admit, before she started doing that, the only thing I knew about the auditory skills of a Banshee was to scream or moan very loud. It never would have occurred to me that they would find a rather comfortable niche in either the heavy metal genre or the grunge genre of the 90's.

But 3 times a week, Bedelia would get on that stage to the roaring approval of the mixed species crowd and sing her heart out.

It wasn't until a month later that I finally woke up to the fact that she was singing about her own insecurities, and the frustration she felt at not being able to confess her feelings to that important person in her life.

Of course I had no idea who it was she was talking about, but due to the moving power of her songs, I voiced my support in helping her confess her love to this person for I sincerely wished her the best for who ever she gave her heart to.

When I told her this, she broke down into a sobbing fit that I knew to be a sign of happiness for her species, and before I knew it, I found myself swept into a rather heated kiss that took my breath away.

I might have been a bit dim before, but I knew then that I was the one she was singing about. And though I was unsure of the depth of my feelings at the time, I happily accepted the challenge to get to know her on a more personal basis, and this turned out to be the best decision of my life.

For within 2 weeks time of writing this report, I am to be a happily married man, with Bedelia as my equally happy wife.

And though our story of how we got together might lack a certain moving going quality, the my feelings towards my non human fiancé are real. And I would never have discovered them if it wasn't for the government changing the laws governing human and liminal interaction.

 _Nori_ _Shashri and Bedelia were soon married after submitting this form, and are now eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first child together._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to acknowledge their efforts in bringing humans and liminals together not only through their romantic relationship, but also by the nature of their work. Due to Mr. Shashri's decision to modify his business to suit nonhuman clientele, The 'Singing Shojo' has Northern Japan's most popular destination for liminal kind._

 _We wish them a happy future, and our gratitude for their help in showing the rest of the country that happy relationships came develop even between members of different species._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith._

 ** _..._**

 ** _And that's another chapter done. YAY :D._**

 ** _Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, think their was a nice amount of fluff here to keep everyone happy :)_**

 ** _And hope to update soon._**

 ** _Reviews keep me inspired...so please do so lol._**


	4. Case File: Achilles Hoof

_Case #06215. Subject: Doukas, Nestori. Location: Larissa, Greece._

 _In order to show the full success of the Interspecies Amendment, and highlight its international success, the Japanese_ _Human and Liminal Relations Department has asked for similar agencies around the world to provide examples of how the amendment has effected their own citizen's lives._

 _In addition this, it is important to prove the success of the amendment by not only finding those who have found love because of the amendment, but individuals who have had their negative views about interspecies integration changed thanks to the removal of those laws that prevented more... personal encounters._

 _Mr. Doukas was such a person, and thanks to the Greek Human and Liminal Relations Department, the Japanese HLRD_ _has been granted access to his account of his personal experiences before and after the successful passing of the amendment._

Living in a country where mythological references make up an important part of our literary culture, you would think that I would have been ecstatic at learning that the creatures that played such an important role in the tales of Odysseus, Theseus, Perseus, and Hercules were in fact walking amongst us.

But unlike the majority of my fellow Greeks, who welcomed the liminal races with open arms, I wanted nothing to do with them. This wasnt because I found physically repulsive, or labored under the delusion that the more predatory species hungered for human flesh in a non sexual manner. No, it was because the man who raised me after the death of my parents, chose to devote his time and energy trying to prove that what we regarded as myth was in fact a slightly embellished version of history.

Most of my childhood was spent trying to help him find undeniable proof that species like Centaurs and Gorgons existed, or trying to discover the islands the Odysseus came across on his voyage home. While this might sound great to most people, the opposite was in fact true.

Since this was during the time when the government was trying to keep the existence of liminal kind a secret, they did their utmost to put a stop to my Grandfather's mission.

After my Grandfather refused to give up his pursuit, for which I discovered later would have resulted in a rather nice cash settlement and a guaranteed spot in any University of my choosing, the government decided that if they couldn't convince him, they would ensure that nobody believed him.

Though he was known to be a bit eccentric, my Grandfather was widely respected in many academic circles as being Greece's most learned authority on mythology and folklore. However after he refused to give up his quest, he soon found himself dismissed from his position at Athens University under the excuse of increasing mental fatigue, and branded a senile lunatic amongst by those who had once held in high regard.

Of course this also had a huge impact on my life as well. Though I had never been the most popular of students, I still possessed a small group of friends, and had only been lightly teased for my Grandfather's pursuits. But after his dismissal, most of my friends no longer wanted to be associated with the grandson of the man whose grip on reality was questionable at best, and even my teachers began to treat me like I was mentally unstable.

And to make things even worse, my Grandfather never gave up his dream of proving the existence of mythological creatures, causing a rift to develop in our previously close relationship.

I did everything I could to distance myself from him. Instead of studying history, which came more easily to me than any other subject, I worked my ass off to study subjects that were more closely related to everyday life. Business, science, anything to make it clear that I was not like my Grandfather.

Sadly, the stress of losing his job and credibility, and the increased energy he threw into to proving he was right served to bring about his downfall. For it was during his annual summer trip, something which I had not been apart for 3 years after his fall from grace, that he met his end while trying to scale some clif, And at the time I blamed myself since his death could have been easily prevented by having someone with him. But the day after his passing, I found a much more convenient outlet for my anger.

It was all over the news. The creatures that mankind once thought to exist only in fairy tales were proven to be real, meaning that not only had my Grandfather been right all along, but that he had died for nothing. If he hadn't been so obsessed with proving that he was right, he would have been at home watching the news, instead of dying out alone in the wilderness.

My attitude wasn't much improved by all the words of condolences I received from family members, and my Grandfather's former colleagues, who all expressed their amazement that my Grandfather was right after all. These words only served to increase my less than...accepting feelings towards liminal kind.

And it was this very attitude that funnily enough started me on the path that would see me not only make peace with my Grandfather's life mission, but would also provide me with an opportunity to move past my irrational dislike for non human kind.

It is with a great deal of regret to admit that after receiving this dual piece of news, I began to associate with those who believed that mixing the species would be the worst thing for human kind. But like all fringe groups, their were debates on what should be done. Some wanted to petition the government peacefully that liminal and human kind should be kept separate, some wanted to march through the streets and commit acts of vandalism against those who supported the integration. And some wanted to make it clear in a physical way that liminals were not welcome in our country.

Since I was only 16 at the time, my role in the group was limited to passing out flyers, and manning the telephones, but I nevertheless enjoyed my role. That is of course until we were busted for threatening to cause a 'international incident'.

Due to be 2 years younger than the age of majority, I avoided the heavy jail time that many of the group received for our so called crimes, but that did not mean I got off scot free.

In addition to attending weekly meetings where I would be lectured on the importance of inter species integration, I was forced to complete a years worth of community service under the watchful eyes of one of the most iconic species in Greek Mythology. And let me tell you, the that have been passed down for generations about the Centaur race are either purposefully embellishing the truth, or were thought up after a few too many bottles of wine. For you see, the male centaurs of today possess none of the wisdom that is present in the old stories, having chosen long ago to focus on the development of the body rather than the mind. And as a result, their appearance and personalities are both brutish, uncouth, and downright disgusting. And it was my job to serve as the personal assistant to one of these equestrian thugs while he and his family were in Larissa.

All things considered, it could have been much worse. Despite the male's constant joking about how inferior my muscle tone was, which obviously paled against the jock like liminal, and the fact that he never bothered to remember my name, working for him proved to be no worse than any part time job I could have gotten. I was allowed use of his private gym, which I took advantage of after I completed my tasks for the day. If I was feeling sick or injured myself on the job, I was allowed to take time off until I recovered. And if I worked longer than my scheduled time, I would have 3 times as many hours reduced from my sentence instead of the standard time and a half.

Indeed my only complaint about my job was the fact that unlike the majority of his family, who either ignored me or treated me like some rookie teammate, the centaur's eldest daughter treated me like a slave.

While Aglaia was certainly more attractive than the male members of her family, possessing long flowing black hair, a beautiful face that had an almost regal quality to it, and the type of body that was common for most female centaurs, her snobbish attitude and the way she would constantly belittle my accomplishments ensured that my change in attitude towards liminal kind would be both slow and painful.

After my year of community service was up, I fully intended to keep my interactions with liminal kind to a minimum and focus on my studies. But apparently, I had made such a good impression on the muscle bound horse that he offered me the chance to work for him full time. Agreeable hours, a sizable salary, paid housing and health benefits, it was a tempting offer, but what clinched the deal for me was picturing Aglaia's expression as she realized that I was back in her life.

Since she was the daughter of my new employer, I couldn't really do anything too noticeable, but during those 2 years before the amendment was passed, I was able to find ways to get back at her for put downs.

Depriving her of easy access to carrots, forgetting to call a plumber to fix the villa's hot water tank so that she didn't have to take cold showers whenever someone else was using the plumbing, and accidentally mixing up her father's more...visual reading material with her own.

This was the nature of our relationship before we both crossed a line that neither of us intended to cross.

Though I hadn't done much to conceal the nature of my previous crime, though I'm sure my employer was fully aware of it, I had also done nothing to bring attention to it. Thus when Aglaia found out, she naturally confronted me and asked how a liminal hater like me could be related to a man who had devoted his life to proving the existence of liminal kind. Shocked that she would go that far, I angrily told her that it was because of liminals like her that my Grandfather went from being a respected university professor into the laughing stock of the community, and that his death was caused by his quest to prove to the world that he was right.

Needless to say, my words served to shock her, but I angrily stormed off before she could make what I thought would be another scathing comment.

The following day, I submitted my resignation for I held no illusions that I would be fired for yelling at my employers daughter. And yet the strangest thing happened. Days went by without nary a word from the brutish centaur about the incident with his daughter. And before I could ask him if he even got my letter, I was informed by a decidedly less arrogant Aglaia that she had blocked my letter from reaching her father.

Shocked by this change in her attitude, for I would have thought that she would be thrilled at my departure, I allowed myself to be convinced to keep working for her family, with the condition that I agreed to keep our rather heated screaming match to ourselves.

I admit that I hadn't expected much to change after that conversation, but I was proven wrong.

No more put downs, no more special trips to make my life more miserable, and probably best of all, though it wasn't apparent to me at the time, she started to coach me on some rather interesting fighting techniques that were unique to Centaurian culture.

It wasn't until the passing of the amendment that things took a rather more interesting course than I could have foreseen. For that was the year in which Aglaia reached the age of majority, which meant that according to tradition, it was time for her to select a worthy mate. Of course given the combative nature of male centaurs, only those who could prove their strength in the arena would win the chance to ask her father permission to marry her. Which meant for about a month, the villa was a busy hive of activity as countless male centaurs fought each other for the chance to marry a understandably disgusted Aglaia.

It was clear that she didn't want to marry any of the brutes that came to court her, and though none of the stallions that came to woo her reached the point of asking her father permission, for in centaur culture you have to remain undefeated for 3 rounds for a chance to ask permission, it was only a matter of time before this was no longer the case.

And though she could not refuse to marry any suitor that won her father's blessing, that did not mean that she couldn't nominate a candidate herself.

So it was to my great surprise that my employer asked me if I wanted to see how well I would fare against a hot blooded male in combat. I immediately thought he had lost his mind, but then to my consternation, Aglaia said that I was happy to accept the offer, provided of course that I get a couple of days to prepare myself since this was unexpected.

I tried to back out of it, but the pleading expression of sorrow on Aglaia's face convinced me to go through with it. So for 3 days, I learned all I could about Centaur fighting techniques, and came upon a plan that would allow me to win.

For you see, while the male centaur is a ferocious warrior, generations of selective breeding have ensured that they possess little of the wisdom that their ancestors were famous for. So while I had no hope of matching them blow for blow, I could however beat them if I used my intelligence.

And for 3 matches, to the surprise of all, I somehow managed to win my matches. Whether it was stepping out of the way at the right time so my opponent crashed into a wall, at which time I quickly removed his weapon thus winning by default, tripping him up by aiming for his legs, a vulnerable weak point in any centaur, or causing them to loose their temper, a very scary sight let me tell you, by insulting their physical...equipment.

Though I could tell he was shocked at my victories, my employer nevertheless congratulated me on my accomplishments, and told me that he had a special reward for me IF I would do him the honor of fighting him. The reactions of his various family members confused me. His wives, Aglaia's mother in particular, seemed to be greatly supportive of this decision, his sons were more confused then I was but nonetheless supported the decision, and Aglaia for some reason flushed with embarrassment when I sent a questioning look her way.

Naturally I didn't want to disappoint my employer, so I agreed to his challenge. However, since I had won 3 matches, I was given the chance to choose the type of weapons we would be using for our match. Swords were obviously not an option since I had no desire to fight someone who could probably swing a claymore with only two fingers, archery was out since it was the traditional weapon of the Centaur race and I wanted a chance to win. So I decided that the only way for me to win was to use something that would allow me a chance to win, without it being a one sided victory.

Paintball.

Though my decision confused him, after I explained that a duel of this nature would involve marksman ship, agility, and the ability to surprise ones opponent, he eagerly agreed.

I course won the duel, for despite being my superior in the realm of physical capabilities, I was more clever than him and thus lured him into an area where I couldn't miss, though this turned out to be a waste of time since he had forgotten to take the safety off his weapon, but since the rule was whoever got hit first was the loser, he accepted his loss with dignity.

Afterwards, he revealed to me my prize, and I have to confess it was probably the most shocking of my life. For you see, by Centaur law, if you are able to defeat the female's father after winning 3 times against other suitors, you have proven your worth and are therefore considered suitable breeding material for building the next generation.

I admit that my reaction was a bit..over the top, but my new wife managed to calm me down and provided a more detailed explanation.

Apparently, female centaurs of the modern era preferred mates who were more physically pleasing, but unlike the rest of the Centaurian world which used something called teasers to held get them in the mood, Greek Centaurs, while preferring to have their offspring the product of two Centaurs, recognized that the Human race possessed the same type of heroism and determination that Centaurs possessed, which meant that any human who could stand against 4 centaurs was rewarded with the opportunity to add his genes into the stable. And to refuse such an offer was punishable by death, and since their preferred method of execution was by draw and quartering, and the fact that by Centaur law I was now a recognized member of their community and thus no longer protected by human law, how could I say no.

However since I had been unaware of this little detail, I was granted a suitable amount of time to get to know Aglaia on a more personal basis before we ended up..making the beast with 3 backs.

And though I was a tad miffed to being tricked into marriage, I found myself warming up to the idea of spending the rest of my life together with the woman who had one point made my life unbearable.

She had a love of the arts, a quick wit that I found to be quite amusing once she no longer possessed the same type of venom she had when we first met, a strong desire to help those who have been mistreated by society, and a lovely singing voice that few people ever got the privellege to listen to.

When I asked her why she had changed her mind about me, she confessed that she had originally thought that I was just some simple minded brute who only cared about himself and hated those who were different from him without reason. But when I told her about my grandfather, she then understood why I had chosen the path I had taken, and realized that I was simply a man who was acting out of pain, rather than true hatred.

And what she said was true. But thanks to spending the last couple of years with her family, I had managed to make peace with my irrational hatred, and had decided to do what my grandfather had always hoped to do. Live peacefully side by side with mythological creatures.

The time I called our dating phase lasted about 5 months, and on a lovely June evening, we were married. And despite the rather crude wedding reception where I discovered that its NEVER a good idea to have a room full of male Centaurs with easy access to liquor, I enjoyed interacting with my new family members, and they with me.

And now, 8 months after the wedding, me and my lovely wife are expecting our first child, and I have been granted the rather important position of being the senior aide to the Centaurian ambassador of Greece, who coinecdentally is also my new father in law.

And though our relationship started off on the wrong foot, or hoof in my wife's case, I have never been happier, and its all because of the Interspecies Cutlural Exchange PLUS the amendment that allowed us to get together.

 _The Greek Human Liminal Relations Department, and the Japanese H.L.R.D wish to congratulate_ _Mr and Mrs Doukas on their success, and hope that their life together will be both long and fruitful._

 _We also wish to offer our condolences for the passing of his Grandfather, and wish to apologize to the other academics and explorers whose governments treated them badly during the era of liminal concealment._

 _'s experience serves to highlight that he was able to move past his anti liminal views BECAUSE of the Amendment. And to do away with it will not only rip the hopes and dreams of many happy couples, but will also cause people to direct their anger towards those who are not responsible for their misery._

 _It is my hope that other cases from abroad will help combat those in this country who wish to do away with the amendment, whether those cases involve humans that have always had a pro liminal stance, or those who've had their opinion change BECAUSE of the amendment._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith._

 ** _..._**

 ** _And that's another chapter done. YAY :D._**

 ** _This one was a bit longer to do, but I think it turned out all right :)_**

 ** _Keep the Reviews Coming...otherwise I will lack motivation for more chapters lol_**

 ** _And til next time._**


	5. Case File: Head over Heels

_Case #69542. Subject: Yukama, Ikue. Location: Tokyo._

 _In order to show the full success of the Interspecies Cultural exchange, and not just the part covering romantic relationships, it is important to focus on how well Liminal's are adapting to other aspects of human society. Thus this report contains the personal experience of one of the liminal's who joined the exchange, rather than a human who found a romantic partner because of the exchange._

 _While many species such as the Kobolds and Mermaids claim a large deal of public attention, it is important to note that some of the less understood races do their part in helping people believe that Liminal and Human kind can live together in peace._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department would like to thank Mrs. Yukama, and for providing a translation, for giving us permission to use her story for the purpose of promoting further interspecies integration._

 _..._

With humanity now accepting the fact that they were no longer the sole species to walk the mortal plane, I, like many members of my domain, saw the chance to perform our solemn duty without the need to cling to the shadows of Erebus.

 _(What my wife means to say is that after the world learned about the existence of Liminals, she, like several of her friends and family decided to volunteer for the cultural exchange program in order to learn more about humanity while teaching people about her own kind. Something which had previously been impossible to do)._

I confess that the trials I went through were rather perilous, for the keepers of this land ensured that only the truly worthy could enter. But with the aid of a like minded traveller, I was able to barter entrance into the land of the rising sun.

( _She means that government agents forced her to fill out mountains of paper, and it was only thanks to another liminal that she was able to successfully complete her paperwork and enter Japan)_

Once entering this new land, I discovered that the common practise of temporarily inhabiting the same living space as mortal kind was beyond my skills to comprehend. So after petitioning my mortal watchdog to provide me with a task more worthy of my talents, I was removed from my dismal dungeon while I awaited news about my future journey.

( _She means that she had difficulty adjusting to life with a human host, so she applied for a transfer that would allow her to interact with human society without having to be supervised by a appointed host)_

Though it took some time for a suitable location to be found that fit my parameters, I was most contented with what was found for me.

( _She means that she was happy with her new placement)_

As an agent of the inevitable fate that awaits all mortals, my placement in a location that nobly tried to ensure that it's residents enjoyed the full extent of their life span was most proper. For it was within this grey complex that I felt as if I could perform my solemn duty of helping mortals leave their mortal shells.

( _Basically she's saying that she is thrilled to work in a hospital where she believes her talents as an "Angel of Death" will be put to use)_

My first responsibly was to deal with the mortal's whose bodies were worn out by the inescapable efforts of age.

 _(By which she means the elderly)_

Like most mortals I have crossed paths with, the humans I was tasked with caring for held an understandable fear for what awaited them once their time in the mortal world had passed. But I was most satisfied discover that it wasn't the fear of death that made them afraid of passing on, it was the fear of the unknown. Thus once I began to spread my knowledge, they lost that fear and departed this earthly realm with a largely unburndened mind.

( _She means that after explaining that after telling people that their was indeed an afterlife, people are more willing to accept their deaths)_

Of course as soon as word about my success with the elderly began to spread, fate decided to reward my efforts by sending me down a path that allowed me to not only spread my teachings, but also gave me the chance to learn that their are other like minded beings out their who seek to bring comfort for those who will soon be crossing the eternal river.

( _She means that because of her excellent work, she was being promoted/transferred to a new position where people could benefit from her bedside manner, while also working with people who devote themselves to the care of the ill and dying)._

My first week with dealing with my new charges was...challenging to say the least. Not because they were fearful of my presence, for indeed they thought my detachable head was quite the...I believe they used the term "Cool Trick", but rather because instead of those whose life span had run its natural course, the mortals I was now dealing with were children who through either misfortune or chance were now doing all that they could to stay amongst the realm of the living.

It helped that I had a most able apprentice to help me weather the barrage of questions that the young children directed towards me. And unlike the majority of my colleagues, who always seemed to adopt a blank expression whenever I tried to converse with them, Hoshi appeared to have no qualms in understanding my declarations, and frequently asked if I would like to accompany him on some manner of outing once our days were finished.

 _(Its actually quite funny looking back on it now. It was clear that Ikue had never really interacted with children before, and was rendered temporarily speechless by all the questions our youthful charges directed at her. And as for understanding her rather adorable way of speaking, I grew up with an aspiring actress for a sister, so it was rather easy for me to translate all her dramatic speeches into everyday speech. And as for asking her out, well at the time the law only prohibited liminal and humankind getting to know each other on a more..physical level, and since at the time I only wanted to get to know her outside of work, I saw no problem asking her on a casual date)_

Since my apprentice was the only one to understand the importance of our mission, I gracefully accepted his offer, and every Sabbath Evening, we enjoyed a rather serene outing at a local brewing establishment that was close to our place of work.

 _(She means every Friday night we would go to a coffee shop and just talked about our days)_

This continued on for at least a mortal year, and I confess I came to enjoy our weekly reunions, and enquired whether it would be possible to frequent the brewing establishment more than once a week. My apprentice was most obliging and said he would be happy to, and we ended up visiting many places that provided delight for mortals.

( _She means that she asked me if we could go on more dates, and I said yes)_

Soon afterwards, the rulers of this land decided to uplift the ban that had prevented mortal souls from expressing their true desires. And I confess both myself and my apprentice were rather happy at this news, though at the time the cause for my joy alluded me.

( _She means the Japanese government allowed humans and liminals to be together in romantic relationships0_

A month after this, my apprentice asked if it would be ok if we took a little trip to the island of Ōkunoshima. Since I had only remained where my services were most needed, and thus had not venture far, I accepted his request. And I must say it was certainly a...illuminating experience. For in addition to be swarmed by the hordes of the long eared creatures, though my apprentice found this to be rather adorable, particularly when they smothered me with their soft bodies as I tried to extend their lives by providing sustenance, my apprentice produced a ring and asked me to link our souls together in both life and death.

( _She means that she was excited the see more of the country rather than just the city. And that our trip to rabbit island was both enjoyable and surprising. And it was rather cute to see Ikue being covered in rabbits as she tried to feed them. But what surprised her more was the fact that I was proposing to her)._

Staring into my apprentice's hopeful eyes, and doing my best not to chortle at the rather amusing sight of him kneeling amongst the curious creatures, I accepted his request to join our souls, for it was clear from our shared duties that we were kindred spirits.

( _It was rather funny now that I think of it. A grown man proposing to the woman of his dreams while surrounded by inquisitive rabbits. But since she said yes, I was willing to overlook anything)_

The ceremony that ensured our union was both simplistic, and attended by only our most valued companions. But our 3 week foray into the country was a unique experience, for which we discovered many things about each other that I had only read about in certain texts.

 _(She means that the wedding was small and only attended by a small group of friends and family. And our 3 week honeymoon was...well...very education)_

Despite it only being 5 months since our union, my soul mate and I decided to deviate from our normal tasks and try to expand the population of this country.

 _(She means that 5 months after the wedding, were trying to get her pregnant)._

And though nothing has come of this yet, the attempts are both exhilarating to experience, for until our union, I had never done such activities.

( _No comment)_

I would like to pay homage to the rulers of the land for not only allowing me the chance to fulfill my appointed role, but also allowing 2 kindred spirts to be joined together in life.

 _(She means she would like to thank the government for allowing her to come to this country, and allowing us to be legally married)._

 _..._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department wish to thank Mr. and Mrs._ _Yukama for their cooperate, and wishes them a happy life, as well as afterlife together._

 _It is important to provide a liminal perspective to prove that the benefits of the amendment do not solely favor human kind._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

 ** _..._**

 ** _And that's another one down. lol._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed it. Will probably do other chapters like this._**

 ** _And thanks for your continued support/reviews._**

 ** _Til next time._**


	6. Case File: JRR and JK were Wrong

_Case #547235. Subject: Williams, Edward. Location: London._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department of Japan wants to thank its British counterpart for providing us with examples of successful interspecies relationships that have come about thanks to the success of the Kurusu experiment._

Like most of my friends and family, the news that human kind was not the sole sentient species on this planet caused a momentary feeling of disbelief before we were provided with firm evidence that this wasn't some sort of hoax.

But unlike most people who were amazed by the fact that mythological creatures were now living amongst us, my family, while supportive of the introduction of liminal kind into our society, was focused on the more academic side of this revolutionary announcement.

Where do they live?

Do they practice the same religions?

How does Darwin's Theory of Evolution explain their existence?

Why are some species only female?

Sometimes its a pain in the ass to belong to a family that prides itself on its academic achievements, but such is life.

Anyways, it wasn't until 2 years after the passing of the Cultural Exchange Act, at which time I was working as the assistant curator to The British Museum, that I began to develop relationships with various liminals that were more meaningful than simply treating them like friendly strangers. For thanks to C.E.A, the Museum starting hosting various exhibtions on the history of mankind and its dealing with liminals.

From the Centaurs of Greece, to the Undead of Eastern Europe, the Museum showcased that while the human and liminal kind where for the most part kept separated, the races were nevertheless linked together, and indeed helped to inspire many aspects of the humanities culture.

During the course of these exibitions, it was common for a member of the race that was currently being showcased to work for the museum as a sort of tour guide for as long as the program lasted.

I had to admit, that although they were all interesting in many unique ways, none of them held my attention like Dúlingwen. Long chestnut coloured hair, a smile that somehow made you feel like all was right in the world, and a dry sense of humor that could easily match the stereotypical British wit, I could honestly say that it was smitten with the female elf.

Not sure if she could say the same though. For I discovered several things about her race that led me to believe that my feelings would probably be not reciprotacated by the pointy eared beauty.

First off, while relations between are species were currently peaceful, most Elves held a mild contempt for humanity, believing that mankind was no more than a destructive child that cared little for the consequences of their actions, no matter how many may be affected by their sometimes violent outbursts. Secondly, the life span issue was quite the hurdle when purusing a relationship with an Elf. While they are in no way immortal like the elves of Tolkien's world, their life span is around 4 times the length of the average human, and in fact possess their youthful appearances well until the last 60 years of theirs lives, by which time they start to physically age.

Of course this didn't stop many people, some more rude and immature than others, from trying to ask the Elven beauty on a date. I must admit, I was impressed by how well she handled all of her potential suitors. She never laughed at their foolish antics, or reacted in disgust with some of the more vulgar propsals, she just listened with a small smile on her face and politetly rejected them.

Of course it was inevitable that she would meet someone who was a little bit more...forward with their demands. Unfortunatly at this point in time, the laws still stated that it was illegal for liminals to harm a human, even if it was for purposes of self defense, so even though she was able to fight off her aggressive suitors with the same level of skill you would expect from a member of the armed forces, she still got in trouble with Britain's LRD.

Fortunately, I was able to keep her from being deported thanks to testifying that she had given her attackers every opportunity to back off, and that she was forced to act before the situation became more terrible than it was. Luckily, my testimony was sufficient enough to keep her from being deported, but under strict conditions, the most important one being that she was unable to be separated from her designated caretaker by more than 50 feet.

Due to the fact that we worked at the same place, and that I was the only one to speak up for her defense, the court appointed me her caretaker for the remainder of her stay in Great Britain. Naturally, things were a bit awkward between us, I had never had a woman living in my apartment before, and she had never slept in the same place as a man who wasnt her family.

But over time, we were able to overcome this awkwardness and develop into a comfortable routine. She would wake up early to use the personal gym that had been installed in the room that had served as my personal library, I would ensure that breakfast was ready by the time she had finished her routine. We would take turns using the shower before we took the subway to work. We would have lunch together in the Museum cafeteria. And would return home each evening and go about our respective activities.

It wasnt until 3 weeks after her sentencing that she approached me about something she found quite amusing.

It appears that in addition to her work out routine, she had taken to reading the various novels that lined my shelves, and was wondering if I was disappointed with the fact that a real life elf failed to live up to the action packed heroes that populated the work of Tolkien. I of course teasingly pointed out that at least I wasn't operating under the assumption that the elfish species were like those portrayed in Britain's other famous children series, and that she did a very good job of matching the fighting skills of her Middle Earth brethren.

This of course led the pair of us to discuss the various mistakes human authors and story tellers had made over the course of recorded history when the knowledge of liminal kind was only granted to a select few. We both agreed that working at the museum was good start to clear up any misconceived notions about non human species, and as time went on, we discovered that we had a lot in common besides are current work place.

With both enjoyed reading history, though her area of interest involved the evolution of society while mine was concentrated on humanity's penchant for warfare. She enjoyed the same taste in movies as myself, our first date was actually going to see a film about a ghost that could only exist in the shadows. Our political views were more or less the same, like her I actually supported the nation's decision to leave the EU, our shared argument being that no nation should be forced to accept policies that go against their interest. And perhaps the most important thing of all, we both held the belief that in order to better reach a more meaningful understanding between humanity and the liminal races, humans should also be exposed to liminal cultural by living with the various non human species in their own communities.

Over the course of our mutally enjoyable conversations, I discovered something that gave me hope that should the government change the rules regarding interspecies relationships, I might actually have a shot for a long term relationship with my Elven parolee/co-worker. For you see, despite possessing the youthful appearance of a 25 year old girl, Dúlingwen was in fact 3 centuries old by when she entered the exchange program, meaning that she would soon begin ageing at a normal rate. Apparently, this was one of the reasons why she was so against dating human beings, since she believed that most guys would only want to date her because she would still retain the appearance of a young woman for the rest of their natural lives. And after learning that her current life cycle made her own kind unwilling to seek her out for more than friendship, I decided to take a chance and ask her if she would like to go on a date with a somewhat nerdy assiant curator.

Thankfully, despite her intial shock at my questioning, she accepted my offer, and now 1 year later after we started dating, and 3 weeks after the passing of the Kurusu Amendment, I intend to ask my Elven girlfriend if she would like to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife.

Hopefully with the passing of the amendment, other people can find the same happiness that I have done with my non human girlfriend/future bride.

 _The Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to thank its British counterpart for providing us with the personal testimony of Mr. Williams, and we want to wish both him and his fiancé the best of luck for their new lives together._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

...

 **Annnnd that's E down.**

 **Harder than the others, but glad its out of the way**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Thanks for your continued support.**

 **Til next time.**


	7. Case File: Let It Snow

_Case #97402. Subject: Eriksen, Asmund Location: Narvik Norway._

 _While most people tend to focus on the success the Kurusu Experiment, and how its adoption has made interspecies relations play an important part in forming new bonds with the non human population, it is important to point out that even before the signing of the Cultural Exchange Act, their were numerous examples of humans enjoying happy romantic relations with Liminal kind. Since many liminal populations comprise of only one gender (mostly female) the governments of the world turned a blind eye to this practice, allowing for the continuation of many species, which in turn helped to persuade the still hidden races to abandon their isolation and come out in the world. However, their are numerous cases of human kind simply stumbling onto one of these isolated communities, and rather than doing all that they could to return to their own kind, they decided to settle down in their new homes, usually because they had developed romantic relationships with one of the members of the secret communities._

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department of Japan wants to thank its Norwegian counterpart for providing us with such an example, and would like to personally thank Mr. Eriksen for sharing the details of how he had come managed to form a healthy relationship before not only the passing of the Kurusu Amendment, but also the revealing of liminal kind to the rest of humanity._

While many people would shake their heads at what I was trying to accomplish those 7 years ago, I have to admit that the decision to go mountain climbing just as autumn was giving way to winter was perhaps the best decision I ever maid.

I had always enjoyed the scenic landscape of Northern Norwary, filled with numerous snow capped mountains, multitudes of beautiful fjords, and indeed, I had chosen to pursue a career in which I could help other people enjoy the beauty of my home. Naturally this meant many journeys into the wilderness, but thanks to my father and grandfather's teachings, I was more than able to handle anything that I might encounter beyond the limits of Narvik.

Of course, I was constantly looking for greater challenges, so when some American tourists wished for me to lead them on an expedition into an area of mountainious terrain that was well known to be impassable, I gladly accepted the challenge, even though my friends and family called me a fool for doing so.

For you see, it was that time of year when the snowfall was at its greatest, and the sun would soon be failing to rise above the horizon for around 3 months, meaning that if we took too long in turning back home, my party and I would find ourselves walking in the dark in the middle of a snow storm. But the promise of adventure, not to mention a large cash incentive on the part of my patrons, shed me of any doubts I might have had about this dangerous journey.

Of course, within days of our late season expedition, things began to go wrong, and pretty soon, my party and I were soon sheltering in a unexplored cave system as we waited for one of the seasonal storms to loose its intensity before we began the process of tramping back home. However as the days went passed, the storm refused to let up, and eventually our carefully rationed supplies were soon running low.

We were eventually left with 2 options, neither of them were at the time considered to be good. The first one was that we brave the still heavy storm, and hope that we could somehow retrace our steps in the heavy snow. The second was to try and find a way off the mountain by exploring the cave system whose existence had been unknown until we were forced to seek for shelter. Going against my better judgment, I decided to pick the second option.

For hours me and my companions tramped through the dark, our way lit by the dying light of a emergency lamp. And as we progressed further and further into the cave, I began to notice several things that caused me to believe that the cave system was not as unexplored as I had originally thought.

For in addition to finding odd markings on the walls, written in a language that was closer to what was probably spoken by the early Vikings rather than their modern descendants, I began to hear whispered voices that seemed to spring from the shadows themselves rather than a more identifiable source. But I dismissed that notion for not only did it appear that I was the only one to notice such noises, but my head was starting to feel faint from the lack of enough food and the thin air of the cave system.

And after I decided to call a halt to our darkened march, and settled down to sleep, I remember the last image my eyes beheld before succumbing to unconscious was the sight of a blue skinned angel materializing from the shadows.

When I came to, I had to admit, cheesy as it sounds, that my first impression was that I had died in that cave and had been transported to my heavenly reward. For the first thing that I saw was perhaps the most gorgeous, and tallest woman that I had ever seen.

Long silky white hair that fell down to her waist, a figure that would make any supermodel jealous, and a face, that while somewhat lacking in expression, nevertheless made up for it by its beauty.

Needles to say, I felt compelled to ask her if I was in heaven, something which I'm happy to say brought a small, but very noticeable blush to the blue skinned woman, who proceeded to tell me about my latest circumstances.

The cave my companions and I had been travelling was in fact the main passage to a hidden valley that housed a small, secretive community of people whose race had served as the inspiration, if not the genuine article, for the mythological creatures known as Frost Giants.

During the Viking Age, they had held regular contact with the people of Scandinavia, doing what they could to help the people survive the cruel winters by providing food and medicine, as well as teaching the most skilled of warriors how to survive in the icy wilderness. But as Christianity finally managed to establish itself in the pagan north, humanity began to change its perception of their inhuman teachers, and followed the same policy of near total isolation that was being practiced by many of Europe's other nonhuman peoples.

In fact, their had been some debate amongst the villagers of this hidden sanctuary whether it would be safer for them to simply let my companions and I simply perish out their in the cold, but I'm happy to say that the majority voted to rescue us.

Of course, in doing so, that mean my party and I were now forced to accept a series of non negotiable conditions, the chief one being that we could never again leave the hidden valley unless we were escorted by at least 2 Frost Jotunn.

While my companions were more or less accepting of this condition, being a married couple who possessed few if any responsibilities back in the outside world, I on the other hand was quite upset with this rule. For not only was I being forced to leave behind a career I happened to enjoy, but I was leaving behind both family and friends.

Recognizing my displeasure, and suspecting that I might make a break for it if I was left to my own devices, I was housed with the Ice Woman who had not only been the first Ice Person I had seen after regaining consciousness, but was also in fact the chief's daughter, and the one next in line to rule the hidden village.

Looking back on those first couple of weeks under the care of the woman who eventually became my wife, I'm surprised Frieda hadn't turned me into a human popsicle considering my behavior was more suited to a moody teenager rather than a man grateful to be alive, but somehow she put up with me, and I soon began to accept the facts of my situation.

It greatly helped that my blue skinned caretaker was curious about the outside world, and with nothing better to do with my days besides the daily chores of caring for the crops that somehow managed to grow in the mountain valley, along with the odd hunting in the surrounding mountains, I spent most of my time telling my eager audience about my home city, the vacations I had taken to warmer countries, and all the adventures I had undergone due to the nature of my job.

I admit my first thought that I had about why she was so curious about the world beyond the mountains was because she wished to escape the valley in which her family had dwelt for generations, but that thought was soon proven wrong when she began to talk about all the adventures she had go on before she was old enough to learn directly from her father, an 8 foot tall man with a flowing white beard that always reminded me of Gandalf the White, about all their was to know about leading her people.

Compared to hunting deer and less savory creatures in the snow covered mountains, learning to control their powers so they didn't accidentally end up hurting themselves or their surroundings, proud to note that my eldest daughter Sigrid is exceptionally talented with her innate abilities, and learning how to survive on only snow and the odd uncovered route, I had to admit that her life was far more exciting than mine.

Of course as I settled in to my new role within the hidden society, I was eventually trusted with the freedom of wandering by myself, but as time went on, I found myself spending more and more time with Frieda, who always accepted my company with a teasing smile as she observed that I was slowly starting to become a true Frost Johtun.

And 2 years, give or take a week since I found the village's notion of keeping time to be very different from what humanity used, after I had come to live with the blue skinned villagers, I approached Chief Hefring asking if he would give me his blessing to try and win his daughter's hand in marriage.

While he was surprised with how formal I was being, I could tell that he nevertheless was happy at my request, so was Frieda judging by the deep blue blush that spread across her face when she heard what I had done, the elder Frost Giant told me that since I was asking to marry the next chief of the village, I would have to prove myself worthy of being his son in law.

I won't go into much detail of what I experienced during those 3 months, since the easiest way I can explain it is that I underwent the Arctic version of James Cameron's Navi training, plus the fact that the last night of my testing involved a 18 hour drinking contest against my father in law to show that I was willing to do whatever it took to win Frieda's hand, but suffice to say I past the tests. And after spending a week recovering from the largest hangover I am likely to ever have, I was a married man.

Within a year of the wedding, Frieda and I were blessed with the first of 4 children, 3 daughters, 1 son, all of whom while somewhat shorter than most Jotun given the fact that their father is a human, still possess the skin color and abilities of their mother, and it wasn't til the birth of our 3rd child and only son Klaus, named after my grandfather, that the village was once again reminded that their dwelt an entire world beyond the confines of their village.

For you see, 4 years after my...disappearance, the human governments of the world had reached an agreement with the previously hidden societies of those we had once deemed to only exists in mythology, and were now revealing to a shocked humanity that they were not alone on this planet. And since they now longer had to spend money covering up the existence of liminals, still don't know where that word comes from, the human governments now directed more funds into discovering new non human societies in order to extend to them the chance to come out of isolation.

When the government discovered the secret village, they were quite surprised at learning that not only did they have a visible of number of humans inhabiting the isolated settlement, the human couple who had also remained in the village had managed to bring about 2 sets of twins into the world with another child on the way, but that their existed 3 mixed blood children in what was supposed to be a Jotun only settlement.

I soon discovered that romantic relations between Humans and Liminals was still illegal despite the recent diplomatic situation, and that I was potentially facing jail time for not only breaking the rather ridiculous law of having sex with a non human woman, but by also having a physical byproduct of my illegal actions. It was only thanks to the support of my new family, not to mention my human family who were overjoyed at discovering that I was still alive, though I think my parents were more happy with the fact that I had finally found someone to settle down with, that the government was willing to overlook my supposed crimes since. Which was only fare since I had been cut off from human civilization and had been unaware of the new set of laws that had been set up to ensure nothing harmed the new status quo.

Of course this meant that I couldn't bring my new family to live with my human one, but since I had no desire to remain separated from my wife and children just to appease some idiotic law makers, I elected to remain in the mountains with my Jotun family.

Of course the Kurusu Amendment means that I live in the human world with my blue skinned family, but in all honesty, I'm happier to spend the rest of my days here in the previously isolated valley. Especially since my parents had decided to retire and spend the rest of their days living with their blue skinned grand kids.

Hopefully other people, be they human or liminal, will find their lives much enriched by the passing of the Kurusu Amendment, and I hope that humanity will continue to accept the process of cultural integration with its non human neighbors.

 _The Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to thank its Norwegian counterpart for providing us with the personal testimony of Mr. Eriksen, and we want to extend our gratitude towards both Mr. Eriksen and his family for revealing to the world that humanity can have healthy, normal relationships with their liminal counterparts._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

 _..._

 **ANNND technically thats F down since the Liminal specieis in this chapter are Frost Giants. But then I came up with the idea that the Yukionna of Japan are in fact similar to the Frost Giants of Norse Mythology...sooo...here we are XD. Might be a tad of a stretch...but its helps me with the writing lol.**

 **Anyways...hoped you all enjoyed this.**

 **Thank you for your Continued support.**

 **Til next time.**


	8. Case File: Coils in the Heart of Texas

_Case #02845. Subject: Stewart, Michael. Location: Houston, Texas._

 _In order to show the full success of the Interspecies Amendment, and highlight its success in forming healthy interspecies relationships, it is important to acknowledge that the amendment had also changed the lives of other demographic groups, not just those of the late teenager to mid twenty variety._

 _In order to best showcase this,_ _the_ _Human and Liminal Relations Departments of several countries have interviewed several people who are now part of a interspecies family, for it is important to reveal how non-human romantic partners effect the traditional human family unit._

 _The Japanese HLRD wants to thanks its American counterpart for providing this account that was submitted by 8 yr. old Michael Stewart, a students of Davey Crockett Elementary School, whose detailed account of how his family benefited from the Amendment is a byproduct of the Texan school boards efforts to ensure that cultural integration is accepted by the next generation._

 _And thanks to the permission of his father, Captain Hank Stewart of the United States Marine Corps, and his new stepmother, Slitheno Stewart (nee Anagnos) Michael's testimony has been used to prove that cultural integration is something to be desired, not rejected._

For as long as I can remember, it was only dad and me.

My mom had passed away when I was 2 years old, and since she and dad had no brothers and sisters, apart from my grandmother on my dad's side, and my grandfather on my mom's side, it was just the two of us.

Due to my dad's job, we ended up moving around a lot. When I was 3 years old we were living in Virginia in a place called Quantico, when I was 4 we moved to Jacksonville North Carolina, though we only stayed their for around 6 months before we moved to Warrington Florida. And before we moved to Houston, we stayed for a couple of months in New Orleans Louisiana.

While I enjoyed seeing all these neat places, and it was always funny to see the new people at my dad's job saluting him even though we hadn't been in town for very long, I could tell that dad was lonely, and to be honest, so was I. We never really stayed in one place long enough for me to make friends, and as the new kid, it was even harder. Thankfully bullies were never a problem for me, my dad taught me some cool moves to defend myself, though it kinda made the teachers mad when I used them.

Anyway, a couple of weeks after we moved to Houston, I began to notice a change come over my dad.

He would smile more.

He would sometimes sing to himself when he was cooking breakfast.

And he seemed to develop a new liking for mythology books.

At the time, I didn't think to much about it, cause for the first time, I was going to class with monster kids.

They were soooo cool. Their was one that looked like she was half human half scorpion, one that looked like a puppy dog with his ears and wagging tail, one that looked like a cross between a boy and a crocodile, and another girl who seemed to be part mosquito.

Of course when my dad heard I was making friends with them, he was very happy, and a month later, he told me he wanted to introduce someone to me.

While I was always happy to meet dad's friends, since its was always funny to watch them salute each other when they said hello and goodbye, I was really confused as to why I had to dress up in a suit and bow tie. Not to mention the fact why dad seemed to be more nervous than usual when he answered the door, for from what I could tell, his new friend was awesome.

Instead of having hair like a normal person, Ms. Slitheo's head was covered with a bunch of snakes that seemed to be connected to her scalp. Instead of legs she had a long green colored tail. And when she smiled, it was like my dad was turned to stone. It was pretty funny to watch.

From what I learned, my dad had met her while he was doing something for his job by the Greek Consulate, and had started to meet each other for lunch every day for the past 3 months. I thought it was nice for my dad to make a new friend out of his job, especially a Medusa like Ms. Slitheo, and over the next couple of months, she would be a regular presence in our lives.

Though her cooking skills sucked, though I could tell my dad was too polite to say so, the snake woman helped around the house, helping me with my homework when dad was too busy with his own homework, taking me to the park on sunny days, and even helped my dad get to bed on time instead of staying up well into the night. Though I don't know how he was able to fall asleep with the loud banging sounds that were now coming from his room after I had gone to bed.

A year or so after I had met her, my dad sat me down and asked me what I thought of our regular visitor.

I of course told him that she was cool, and I liked having her over.

Then of course he asked me whether or not if I would like Slitheo to be a more..permanent member of the household.

I had to think about that for a minute, for I hadn't gotten any sleep after I had gone to bed the night before because as soon as I left, I heard give off a happy scream before I heard a body being dragged across the floor to my dad's room, where for the remainder of the night, I heard constant banging and weird animal noises.

When I told my dad that I would be ok with it if he managed to find a way to stop me from hearing these late night sounds, which oddly enough caused him to turn a neat shade of red, I could tell that he was happy with my answer.

And 3 months later, I was walking down a church aisle towards my dad, wearing his best uniform, and his girlfriend Slietho, who was wearing a white dress that showed off a lot of her shoulders, and once I brought them the rings, I watched as Ms. Slietho became my new mom.

It was weird at first, being the only kid at school who had human dad and a monster mom, but in time, more kids like me started to appear, so that feeling didn't last long.

All in all, I'm happy with my new life. Dad told me he isn't going to be moving around any more since he accepted a permanent posting at his job, my new mom told me that I'm gonna be a big brother by the end of the year, and I've made several friends at school who are either human or monster.

I can't wait to see if my new sister, mom was sure it was going to be a girl, will have human feet and snake hair, or a snakes tail and regular hair, but I'm sure I'll love her just as much as I love my mom and dad.

 _The Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to thank the Stewart family for using Michael's testimony in proving that humans and liminals can form functioning family units. And we are pleased to see that cultural integration is starting to happen in not only the work place, but also the learning centers of the world as well._

 _For if kids can learn to work together despite the difference in species, the future of interspecies cooperation will only get brighter._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

 _..._

 **ANNND thats G down since the Liminal specieis in this chapter are Gorgons/Medusas lol.**

 **Want to thank pyrojack25 for giving me the idea to go with an American based chapter. And what is more American than the United States Marine Corps...and Texas lol. But all respect to the lone star state and the men and women of that service branch.**

 **Anyways...hoped you all enjoyed this short, but interesting perspective on Monster Relations.**

 **Thank you for your Continued support.**

 **Til next time.**


	9. Case File: A Bird in the Hand

**Authors Note: Warning of some mature content**

 _Case #950321._

 _While the success of the Amendment is well known, it is important to acknowledge that its implementation was difficult thanks to the protests of several anti liminal groups world wide. While a good number only opposed the Kurusu amendment due to a unfounded fear that the liminal population would use its new found freedom to give into their bestial lustful urges, other groups opposed it because they feared a diluting of the human population, while more religious groups viewed interspecies mixing as 'blasphemous debaucheries with demons'._

 _It is important to acknowledge the struggles and hardships that many interspecies couples have faced in communities that oppose their new found happiness, and the Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department has agreed to keep the identity of one such person a secret in exchange for their testimony._

 _We would like to extend our deepest sympathies for what they had gone through in their quest to remain with their nonhuman partner, and our deepest thanks for agreeing to conduct an interview with Japan's most decorated liminal coordinator, who for security reasons will be given the name Agent Acid for the remainder of the following transcript._

 **Agent Acid:** This is code named Agent Acid. The time is now 6:30 PM May 8th 2017. Current location is the Tokyo based headquarters of Japan's Human and Liminal Relations Department. With me are the individuals code named 'Mr. Redneck' and 'Ms. Feathers', who have agreed of their own free will to give an account of what they have gone through as a interspecies couple. Mr. Redneck, if you would be so kind to state for the record, you volunteered to join your country's Interspecies Exchange Program. Is that correct?

 **Mr. Redneck:** Yes sir it is.

 **Agent Acid** : And you did this of your own free will?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yes I did. When the news started talking about the existence of liminals, I thought it was the best thing to ever happen. To have mythology proven to be fact was perhaps the most exciting thing to ever happen in the course of human history. So when word got out that the state government was looking for volunteers to help deepen the still fragile ties between human kind and its liminal neighbours, I immediately signed up.

 **Agent Acid** : And is it true that as soon as your request was approved, your parents immediately tried to stop this from happening?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yes they did. My parents were deeply religious, and didn't take to well to the news that 'Satan's offspring" were now being allowed to 'spread their poison" in normal society. So when they found out that I had joined up for the program...well suffice to say that it wasn't pretty.

 **Agent Acid:** Do you think your decision to be one of your country's first human exchange student had anything to do with their less than stellar reaction?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Not really. I know for a fact they would have been more upset if I had signed up for our home to receive a liminal houseguest, but apart from that, their attitude towards my 'debasing myself' would have been the same.

 **Agent Acid** : Tell me about your time with your liminal hosts. I understand that their was a bit of a mix up?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : You can say that again.

 **Agent Acid** : But you weren't upset by your new circumstances?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Not really. Sure it was a bit of a shock to discover that I would be spending a couple of months with a bunch of liminals who looked like a bunch of 14 year old girls, but I made the best of it.

 **Agent Acid** : That's good to hear. Most people, be they human or liminal, are unable to get over the youthful appearance that the common breed of Harpies possess. I trust that they treated you well until your government coordinator tried to fix their mistake?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yes they did. They were a little confused at first as to why I was their, but they were very good to me. Though I kinda wish I had been dropped off a day AFTER the night of the full moon.

 **Agent Acid** : Yes. I can imagine how that would have been...awkward. Though I understand that's it was largely thanks to your efforts to flee your lust drive hosts that you managed to meet Ms. Feathers. Is that correct?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yes it was. Apparently she was suffering from a slight fever, so she wasn't exacty...well...you know.

 **Agent Acid:** Driven to lustful thoughts thanks to the effects of the lunar rays? Yes I'm quite aware.

 **Ms. Feathers** : Though if I hadn't been feeling sick at the time, I'd probably have mated with him before I even knew his name.

 **Agent Acid** : (Chuckles): Well, such things have been known to happen. But it was largely thanks to your illness that allowed the two of you to begin a relationship. Isnt that right Mr. Red Neck?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yeah that's right. During the next few weeks, Ms. Feathers took me under her wing so to speak. She taught me all their was to know about Harpy culture, in addition to how to survive in the wild.

 **Agent Acid** : I see. And apart from Ms. Feathers, did the rest of her...flock, try to do the same?

 **Mr. Red Neck:** Yeah they did. Though it was kinda hard to take lessons from a bunch of girls who had memory problems, but it wasn't too a big a deal. As long as they stay in place long enough, they could get through a lesson without having to start from the beginning.

 **Agent Acid** : Well, that's a harpy for you. Now if you don't mind, would you care to explain the events that followed after your coordinator realised their mistake?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Well, it took around 4 weeks for him to realise that he had screwed up. Not that I was overly upset mind you. Spending time with Ms. Feathers' family was much like an extended camping trip. But I knew that my time in the program was over when he told me that my parents had learned about my "accidental' placement. And since I was still a minor at the time, it didnt matter what I said, the government had to bring me home.

 **Ms. Feathers** : It was pretty sad. But that's when I decided that if he could live with my family anymore, I would go to live with his. My mommy was okay with it, and I thought that his mommy and daddy would be thrilled to get a new daughter too.

 **Agent Acid** : Just to clarify Mr. Red Neck, at this point in time you hadn't done prohibited with your winged companion had you?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : N..no, no. I never once broke the laws regarding human and liminal intimacy. Though I have to tell you it wasnt from lack of trying on Ms. Feathers part.

 **Ms. Feathers:** I don't know why he made such a big deal out if it. He's a boy, I'm a girl. He liked me enough that when we took baths together, his pen..

 **Agent Acid** : Thank you for your input Ms. Feathers, but I think I get the picture. Now Mr. Red Neck, after you had got back home, was their any change in your parent's attitude towards the liminal kind?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Not in the slightest. And the fact that I had spent the pass month with a community that consisted soley of woman did not help.

 **Agent Acid:** How bout the rest of your community? How did they react when they learned about what you did?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Well, for the most part they didn't really say much of anything. My friends of course made fun of the fact that I had been sent off to live with the less...physically developed liminal species, but it wasn't anything to serious. The majority of people who didn't like what I did were those who thought like my parents. They didn't want to have anything to do with liminal kind, and went out of their way to loudly voice their support for those public figures who spoke out against inter species cooperation.

 **Agent Acid** : I take that the sudden arrival of Ms. Feathers did not help them change their view point.

 **Mr. Red Neck:** You can say that again. In fact it made it kinda worse.

 **Ms. Feathers** : Its not my fault my top was see through. You try keeping a shirt perfectly dry when your flying in the rain.

 **Agent Acid:** Wardrobe issues aside, how else did your parents react to Ms. Feathers being in their home.

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Well, they didn't yell at her, or kick her out when they learned that she would be staying, in fact they gave her the small spare bedroom to stay in, but they made it clear to me that she wasn't welcome.

 **Agent Acid** : How so?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Well, during meals together they would make comments that clearly expressed their disapproval of interspecies cooperation, in particular the part about how some liminals would need humans to continue the species. They asked questions about the living conditions of Ms. Feathers family, and make off hand comments like they were living like savages. Stuff like that.

 **Agent Acid:** And how did you react to these comments Ms. Feathers?

 **Ms. Feathers:** It was rather uncomfortable. Every time they made a comment about my family and how we lived, I felt angry and sad. If it wasn't for Nath.

 **Agent Acid:** Ms. Feathers, please refer to your fiancé with the code name we have provided.

 **Ms. Feathers** : Sorry. I mean if it wasn't for Mr. Red Neck, then I'd probably have beat his parents up for their comments.

 **Agent Acid** : I good thing he was their then Ms. Feathers. For despite the great advances that have been made in integrating liminals into human society's, the law still heavily favors humanity when it comes to cases of crime.

 **Mr. Red Neck:** That's actually the only thing about the Cultural Exchange bill that my parents liked. And it looked like they were trying to take advantage of it. For they knew that even if they were the ones to provoke Ms. Feathers, she would be the only one to suffer the consequences.

 **Agent Acid:** Reminds me of a similarly racist couple that I've had to deal with in the past. Luckily however, the overly tanned female is doing community service, while her idiot boyfriend is discovering the joys of what a literal bull person is like in prison. But were getting off topic. You mentioned your parents attitude towards Ms. Feathers, how did the rest of the community treat her?

 **Mr. Red Neck:** Well for the most part, it was pretty much the same as my parents. Hurtful comments about her species intelligence and appearance, the odd question about whether eating eggs and chicken was considered cannibalism for her people, and personal questions about her...reproductive habits.

 **Agent Acid:** It's amazing how the most narrowed minded of people can be the most cruel. Now, you've stated how Ms. Feathers was treated, but you have yet to say what YOU went through after your neighborhood saw that you were together.

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Well, its pretty much what you would expect. Jokes about how I preferred 'unripened' girls were pretty common. When we went out to eat, people would ask me if 2 'chicken breasts' were enough to satisfy me, or if Ms. Feathers allowed me to sample her chicken thighs yet. Of course that was just people who were around my age. Those who belonged to my parent's religious group, they called my feelings towards Ms. Feathers 'unnatural', disgusting, etc.

 **Agent Acid** : How long did this carry on for?

 **Mr. Red Neck:** About 2 months. But by that time, things were starting to get worse. The results of Japan's Kurusu Experiment had just been announced, and my country was debating on whether or not it should follow Japan's lead in allowing humans and liminals to marry. Since the majority of my hometown was against having the amendment passed, though the reasons differed between religious and racially bigoted causes, I knew that if me and Ms. Feathers were to happy life together, we would have to move.

 **Agent Acid** : And since you would only want to live in a country that was...largely free from such bigotry, you decided to come to Japan correct?

 **Mr. Red Neck** : Yeah. Thanks to my connections with my nation's Human and Liminal Relations Department, which had mostly been established after my mistaken placement with Ms. Feathers, I managed to land a job helping other intersperses couples who have experienced similar forms of bigotry.

 **Agent Acid** : And you have done a terrific job I must say. And as we've run out of time for this session, I want to thank the pair of you for coming in today to share the hardships you went through to be together. And may I just say that I greatly admire your determination to remain together when it would have been far easier to simply cave into peer pressue.

 **Mr. Red Neck** : No problem.

 **Ms. Feathers** : Thanks for having us.

 **Agent Acid:** The time is now 6:50 PM on May 8th 2017. Case # _950321_ overseen by Liminal Relations Officer code named Agent Acid.

 _The Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to express their condolences for what Neck and have endured, and sincerely wish for them to find happiness in their new lives together._

 _While humanity has made great strides in accepting liminals into their everyday routines, it is clear that the forces of species intolerance are still present, and that we must do all that we can to ensure that we keep moving forward until no one is able to think twice about whether the one you love is the same species or not. It will take hard work to ensure that this happens, and might not even be completely achieved, but as long as their are people willing to fight for those they love, I am confident that such obstacles will be removed in time._

 _Special thanks Agent Acid's for his cooperation in this case, as well as his continued efforts in aiding interspecies intergration._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

 _..._

 **ANNNND Thats H done :)**

 **Was struggling with what to do for a Harpy related story, but thanks to some suggestions, I was able to make it work.**

 **Would think that their would be instances where a Interspecies couple would be treated harshly by their neighbor hoods (In future I will probably do one with the Liminal side of the family being hostile).**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this, chapter, as well as the tie in to my other story (i.e. Agent Acid lol)...will update a new story when I can, so please review.**

 **PS.**

 **And before I endure another rant about painting a religious institution as a force that would be against Interspecies Cultural Exchange, let me first point out that their IS some historical basis for this (The Church DID persecute those who did not follow its beliefs) while their exist to this day many chapters that are less tolerant than the larger religion. Also want to point out that due to a recent open ended law that was passed in my country, it is now illegal for me to criticize anything that has to do with the worlds 2nd largest religion, not to mention the fact that liberal douche bags tend to get upset if you question the still present tenants of its religious doctrine. But I digress...ANY FLAMES WILL BE DELETED..But RELIGIOUS INSPIRED FLAMES will be BOTH DELETED AND CRITICIZED XD.**


	10. Case File: This is My Rifle

_Case #4538240._ _Subject: Mohegan, Grey. Location: Houston, Texas._

 _While the success of the Amendment ensured that romantic relations between human and liminals could now develop freely, it is important to note that other changes in human society came about because of the success of the Kurusu experiment. As liminals began to integrate themselves deeper and deeper into the fabric of everyday human life, it was proposed that those who wished to do so, could become full fledged citizens of their host countries._

 _This of course generated debate between those who supported the idea of liminal societies legally belonging to the nation in which they inhabitied, and those who argued that liminals should remain politically independent of humans, or be allowed a degree of political autonomy in which domestic affairs where under their control but they followed the international policies of their host country._

 _While this debate is still ongoing, some liminals have nevertheless sought to deepen their connections with the human world by becoming legal citizens of their chosen human countries, forgoing most of the special diplomatic privileges that they had once enjoyed during their tenure as liminal representatives._

 _In order to best showcase this, I have enclosed the following account of one such liminal who not only became a legal citizen of the United States of America, but also became a proud member of the United States Military._

 _His experience, of which we have enclosed snippets of his personal account, from his time in Army Boot Camp to his first deployment, showcases the current success of allowing liminal species to interact with humanity, while also showing that romantic relationships are not the only thing to come about since the signing of the Kurusu Amendment._

...

March 19th 2017th

Today was the day when I left behind the comforts of civilian life and entered the hell that was military boot camp. It was a heady feeling to be honest, going from a liminal exchange student from the Rockies to a becoming not only a full fledged citizen of the United States of America but also a proud member of its armed forces, but I was confident I could meet the challenge no matter what obstacles were placed in my path.

I was also happy to see that I was not the only liminal to have had this thought, though I was somewhat saddened by the knowledge that for the time being the Army would be practicing a policy of segregation until the political situation had smoothed out, but it was soon made apparent to me that the 1st Liminal Platoon would be doing training that few humans could ever hope to with stand.

For starters, the unit was comprised of various species that were well known for their strength and endurance. In addition to myself, their was also 3 Kobolds, an Orc, a rather tough looking Oni, a Lizard man, a Cyclops, and some type of Spiderwoman that had her non human parts coming out of her back. And if that wasn't enough, our drill instructor, who I admit expected to look like that screaming sergeant from Full Metal Jacket, was in fact a nearly flat chested female Centaur with a crew cut hair style and an expression that clearly stated she would have no trouble stomping us into the ground if we did something stupid.

She was also the one responsible for giving the platoon the nicknames that we would henceforth be known by while we completed basic training.

The Kobolds were called Mutt 1, 2, and 3. The Orc was given the handle Sausage gut. The Oni was named Big Red. The Lizard man was called Scales. The Cyclops got the unimaginative name One Eye. While the Jorōgumo got the name Spider Bitch.

As for me, I was given the name Snuffles thanks to my failure to hold back a sneeze.

Anyway, suffice to say that the rumors about Centaur women being hardasses are grossly inaccurate, for Drill Sergeant Hebor was in fact not a hardass, she was a full out sadist.

I won't go into much detail since I only have a few minutes left before lights out, but suffice to say that I have never run for so long while carrying so much weight before in my life.

Hopefully, things will get better as my body toughens up.

...

April 17th.

Finally, after weeks of some of the most intense physically training that I have ever done in my life, Drill Sergeant Hebor has decided that the 1st Liminal Platoon is now ready to learn how to fire a weapon.

We had spent the last week getting to know the various characteristics of the M16A2 rifle, which of course involved learning how to clean it and put it back together after disassembling it, all to prepare us for the day in which we would be finally allowed to fire a piece of military hardware.

Of course due to the various body types of the squad, it was soon made apparent that some other weapon other than the army's standard rifle would be needed, especially since Big Red and Sausage Gut managed to accidentally break their rifles, DS Hebor was not happy bout that. And though she screamed at us for potentially mucking up our future unit's logistical situation, by the end of the day, we were assigned weapons that more or less suited our individual needs.

Both me and the Mutts got M4 Carbines with Silencers due to our sensitive ears. Both One Eye and Spider Bitch got a Barret XM500 Sniper Rifle because of their unique eyesight, seriously, it was scary how SB noticed every single detail while OE didn't even need a sniper scope to hit the shooting range's fartherest target. Sausage Guts was given a M2 Browning Machine Gun. And Big Red was given a M60. The only one whose body allowed them to use the standard rifle in any efficient was Scales, so she was the only one without a specialized weapon, but from what I could tell, she was happy with it since she didn't have learn different techniques of how to maintain her weapon.

Of course once we got on the firing range, Hebor just shouted abuse at us. For not only were we wasting Uncle Sam's time money by delaying our weapons training by about an hour, but we were wasting valuable cartridges as we proved we had a long way to go before we had a chance at 'hitting a barn door'. The only one who showed any improvement at the end of the day was One Eye, and that was only because her shots at least managed to get near the center of our target, while the rest of us were lucky to hit the edges of it, though neither Sausage Guts or Big Red seemed to care since they seemed perfectly content with just wasting ammo.

Still, it was an exciting first day of weapons training, and I'm confident with a little bit more time, and lot more training, we will eventually be able to prove ourselfs worthy of being members of the United States Army.

...

June 4th

Today is the day.

11 weeks of having to put up with early morning drills, crappy food, and an abusive woman has all led to this.

For on this day, I have finally completed my basic training, and can now consider myself a solider of the United States Army. Of course I have to go through more advanced courses for my selected service branch, I've chosen to go to Infantry School like the majority of my squad mates, Spider Bitch and One have decided to attend Sniper School, but for now, I can take pride in my accomplishments.

Of course since we were the first Liminal recruits to graduate from U.S.A. Basic Training, Sergeant Hebor didn't count because she was on loan from the Greek Centaurian Armed Forces, their was a lot of publicity, and to be honest, I was kinda of embarrassed about it.

For thanks to the unique body types of our platoon, not to mention the mix of weapons we use, the platoon looks more like a cut out from sci-fi fic rather than a real military unit.

Still, at least the crowd seemed to like us, though I wish my little sister's hadn't made that ridiculous banner. I love them and everything, but someone should have told them that a Army Graduation ceremony is not the proper place for a picture of a boat and airplane. Wrong service entirely.

Anyways, I have a week until I ship off to Infantry School, and after that, I have my first deployment to look forward to.

Should be fun.

...

 _For security reasons, the exact location of Corporal Mohegan's deployment will remain classified. Also his description of the climate has also been stricken._

March 12th 2018

You know its funny.

Despite being in the United State's Infantry, I would have thought that their would be more walking involve. But when me and my squad aren't patrolling the streets or sweeping through the country side in search of insurgents, we always move from place to place in a trio of MTVRs (ie. Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement).

Not that I'm complaining mind you. The weather in this country sucks, from the - to the -, so its nice to have a form of transportation that for the most part keeps us at a normal temperature. The only one who doesn't complain about the weather is Private Anagos (a Greek born Satyr) but that might be because he largely keeps to himself and only speaks when the situation calls for it.

Oh well, I have to put up with the averse weather conditions for another 3 months, then I can get the hell out of N- - and get back to the States for a short while the Army decides whether or not it wants to deploy me else where.

At least leave in S- - is fun. Though I admit that their tendency to cook things live is a little bit disturbing, though the taste is wonderful. Must remember to tell mom about that fish recipe I came across during my last furlough.

...

July 7th 2018

You know something? It's good to be home.

I can sleep in past 7am. I don't have to share a room with a bunch of snoring liminals. And best of all, I now wake up every morning to my mom's cooking.

What the Army gives you when your on base is fine, especially when you need to compensate for the lack of sleep by eating as much as you want, but in my mind, nothing beats my mother's buttermilk pancakes with mountains of bacon, sausage, and ham to add a bit of saltiness to the heavenly fried dough.

Of course I have to put up with my little brothers and sisters asking me what the War was like, not that it was much of a war, more like heavy duty police work, but it was a small price to pay for my temporary return to civilian like.

I was quite lucky actually come to think of it. While my unit was involved in more than one fire fight, none of my friends and squad mates were killed, and apart from suffering some bullet wounds to the shoulder, got a nice scar out of it that I'm sure will impress the ladies, our injuries largely consisted of blisters and bruises. Can hardly imagine would it would be like if the enemy's weapons industry was still intact, but not going to complain.

But for now, I'm just gonna enjoy the comforts of civilian life, maybe go into town and see if any bitches (i.e. Inugami term for females) express an interest in getting to know a liminal combat veteran, before my superiors decide to send me off to my next overseas deployment.

...

 _The Japanese Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes to express their admiration for what Corporal Mohegan's actions, not only for only becoming a serving member of the United Sates Military, but also by demonstrating that liminal kind possesses the same determination that humans do when it comes to serving their country._

 _And while their are still bumps in the road, it is safe to say that the integration of Liminals in human society is progressing nicely._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

...

 **And that's I.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed that, despite the lack of pairings lol. But thought that it would be interesting to see how the Cultural Exchange effects other aspects of society, not just from the viewpoint of Romantic Relationships.**

 **I Greatly admire and respect the men and women of the United States Military, as well as the members of my own countries Armed Forces...and have been meaning to do a story of this nature for some time.**

 **Pleased to see that this story is well received by the readers :) Keep Reviewing XD**

 **And will update this story (as well as my first work Daily Life with Xenomorph) as soon as I can.**

 **...**

 **PS.** **For those flamers that use the name _Guest..._ whose comments have been deleted due to their less than polite comments about my portrayl of the dark side of religious bigotry/extremism...perhaps if I did a story that paints Islam in a bad light that would meet their approval XD**

 **Ahhh but can't please everyone :)...Can only do what the Media does and that's ignore those who don't agree with my view point lol.**


	11. Case File: You never had a wife like me

_Case #5240._ _Subject: Code name: Genie out of a bottle_

 _. Location: Israel, Negev Desert._

 _While the success of the Kurusu Amendment is an important step in Human Liminal Relations, it is important to note that contact between humanity and other equally intelligent species have been going on for hundreds, if not thousands of years before the singing of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act._

 _In fact, several of Humanity's most well known mythological stories, like that of Perseus and Medusa, Odysseus and the Cyclops, are in fact stories that while lacking in historical accuracy, battles against monsters are more interesting to hear about that romances, further provide proof that humans can enjoy happy, if not particularly healthy, relationships with liminals._

 _One such story comes to us from an archaeological discovery made by the Israeli department of Human and Liminal Relations. And through the translated accounts of one of the more mysterious races we have encountered, we are able to prove that not only can true love happen between people of different species, but that their is a very strong possibility that becoming a member of the undead is not the only form of immortatility that exists in this world._

 _Again we want to thank our Israeli counterparts for sharing this document with us, as well as providing us with the dates of when this was written to showcase its authenticty._

 _..._

 _Dated: 1st Century BCE._

Though it had been 2 centuries since I had been released from the confines of my bronze prison, I was largely unsurprised to discover that that the one responsible for my current release was yet another pathetic human wishing to use my abilities to grant him all that he desired.

Fame, wealth, power. It was like humanity had nothing better to do than waste their time trying to prove themselves superior over their neighbors. But I suppose I should have been grateful that most, if not all of my 'masters' seemed to be uninterested in using their limited amount of wishes to defile me in the same manner they defiled all of the unfortunate women whose well shaped bodies proved to be more of a curse than a blessing.

But I digress. I am not writing this account to talk about the monotonous aspects of my life. No rather it is because during my latest bound of servitude, I came across one who didn't treat me like I was just some quick way to obtain riches. For unlike his master, who had lived the live of a dishonorable thief before finding my lamp, Ali treated me like a valued friend, and did what he could to help ease my burden until my current master came up with his 3rd and final wish.

It was largely thanks to his kindness that I was able to snap myself out of depression that always overtook me when forced to serve another, and thus came up with a plan that would either see an end to my current servitude, or be placed in the service of one who I knew that would treat me well.

And sure enough, an opportunity soon came as once again, the nations of men spilled gallons of blood to control the lands that laid between the deserts that my people had once called home, and the great ocean that was bound by the Pillars of Hercules in the west, and by the shores of the homeland of those humans who believe in only a single deity.

Using all of my charm, and claiming that only I had the power to save him from the violent nature of the soldiers who followed the banner of the eagle, I managed to convince my now desperate master to wish that both him and his possessions would be safe from any human who wished to harm him. And since I made sure Ali had been present and holding my lamp at this point in time, I quickly found my self free of the rather selfish worm who called himself a man, and in the service of the one who I knew to be a kind person.

And I was soon proven correct, though I admit the circumstances could have been a bit better.

For you see, seeking to ensure that I would forever be free of serving those who would abuse my gifts, Ali wished for me to be happy. And since I had only ever been happy with him, my magic interrupted the wish so that I would never leave his side.

I'm not sure if this means I will have remain with him until he dies, or if his wish makes me truly free, but for now, I am contented to simply enjoy my time with a master who wishes for me to be happy rather than himself.

...

 _Dated: 1st Century CE._

Though I am unsure if I am the only Jinn to ever experience such a confusing situation, I am largely contented with my life, and that is largely because of the effects of his first wish. For after he had wished for me to be happy, he had believed that I no longer was bound by the rules of my kind, and was free to come and go as I pleased. Knowing that it would distress us both if I revealed the truth to him, I kept silent and stayed by his side for the remainder of his days.

It had been a good life all things considered, for 5 years after my supposed freedom, he confessed that he had fallen in love with me, and asked if I would do him the honor of becoming his wife.

Happy though I was at this revelation, I was saddened because we would be unable to have a family together. I knew it was possible for Jinn to have offspring with Humans, but the knowledge of how to do so had been lost ever since the armies of Cyrus the Great destroyed the great libraries of my people. But despite all this, Ali nevertheless still showcased a willingness to make me his bride, and we were soon wed.

Of course given the longevity of my race, I could not age with the same speed as he did, though I could use my abilities to make it appear that I was succeptible to the ravages of time, if on a more reduced scale, but he did not mind. In fact he used to laugh at the fact that he was the luckiest man in the world for having a woman who did not have to worry about age catching up with her. And to an extent I agreed with him, but in fact, I did worry about the inevitable day when age would finally lay my beloved husband to rest.

Soon enough that day came.

But before he passed on, with his last breath he unknowingly made his second and final wish, and that was that he would someday see me again.

After he died, the strangest thing happened, instead of being forced back into the lamp, I was allowed to remain free of its confines. And for the next 20 years, I used my unexpected freedom to wander the world and see its wonders. Though in time, I came to believe myself cursed with this new found movement.

For much of the lands that I traveled in were now under the control of those who followed the eagle standard, and while their technical ingenuity was most impressive, it failed to compensate for the wanton cruelty to those that were forced to live under their rule.

But strangely enough, it was because of this that I found the answers to my continued presence in the human world. For it was at a public execution for another series of supposed criminals, chief among being this naive, but rather interesting Jew who preached tolerance and forgiveness for his enemies, that I came across the man who had claimed my heart all those years ago.

Though his station was greater than it had been over a century ago, for he wore the trappings of a rich merchant rather than a servant, his features were the same, though his name was different. But what convinced that this was Ali reborn was the way his eye's brightened when they took in my appearance. Only one man had ever looked on me with the same depth of feeling, and to be honest, I would never wish for anyone else to look at me that way.

It appeared that his first two wishes had somehow triggered a more unorthodox form of rebirth, for he still remembered our time together in his 1st life, even though he largely forgot other aspects of his previous existence. But by and large, I would not complain at having my love reunited with me once again.

For since my species is exceedingly long lived when compared to the brief lives of humans, I cherished the fact that I would be able to live out my days with the man who had freed me from the existence where my only value was what I could accomplish for others.

...

 _Dated: 7th Century CE_

For 6 centuries, my beloved and I had lived together happily, interrupted only by the temporary separation of death. And during that time, we had seen the land largely remained unchanged.

Yes the men who followed the standard of the Eagle were uncompromising in their quest to ensure control over the region, over 5 centuries ago whispers had reached our isolate village that a group of besieged rebels had chosen suicide over capture, but they allowed one to live their lives as long as they paid proper respect to rulers of the Eagle.

Interesting enough, while their methods of controlling the country remained the same, their believes did not. Apparently, one of their many victims who had been nailed to the cross had been adopted as a religious icon, and after a time spent trying to smother this movement, that unfortunate man and his method of torture had been adopted as the main god of the Eagle carriers.

However, despite their centuries long rule of this land, I believe that their time is soon coming to an end.

Rumors have begun to spread about a new leader in the South East, one whose teachings have inspired thousands of worshipers to spread his message by the barbaric means of the sword.

My beloved is somewhat nervous about these developments, but I am unconcerned.

One human society is no different from another in my opinion, so I am confident that our lives will largely remain unchanged by this turn of events.

...

 _Dated: late 11th Century CE_

Yesterday I buried my husband.

But unlike the majority of other times during the course of our union, his death was not the result of a natural cause, but rather due to the greed of men.

We had been travelling to the city of Jerusalem to pick up items that could not be purchased in our village, when the caravan that we had been travelling with had been attacked by mounted soldiers who bore red crosses on their shields and capes.

My husband, while normally a peaceful man, had taken up the sword in an attempt to give the convoy enough time to escape, but it had been for naught.

Only myself and a small portion of the merchants had escaped the massacre, and I was the only one to go back to see what these barbarians had wrought.

Such wanton acts of cruelty, and for what? A couple of meters of silken fabrics. Baskets filled with olives and bread?

My only solace was that I knew that I would see him again, and that hopefully we would be able to live out his next life in peace.

...

 _Dated: 1917_

This will be my last entry.

Thanks to my husband's wishes of his first life, we have been together for 2 millennia, but at long last, I have begun to feel the effects of age.

In actual fact, I had begun to feel my advancing years over 200 years ago, but the nature of my husband's wishes always caused me to revert to age of a woman who looked like she was in her prime.

I could tell too that my husband was also getting weary with the world.

Mankind had never lost its ability to covet what others possessed, but the methods and instruments of what they used to achieve this goal had changed, resulting in death on a scale that easily surpassed the massacres of antiquity.

And when he returned home from the front, trying in vain to stop British solderers from advancing up the Euphrates, he lamented to me that he wished that this would be his final life and that we could both achieve the peace of endless slumber.

Naturally, my magic responded to his last wish, and though he didn't know it at the time, his unique brand of immortality had just been stripped from him.

I confess, I did not have the heart to tell him this as he returned to front, and days later, I felt as if something precious had been ripped from my soul. And days later, I received a letter telling me that my husband had died somewhere along the Tigris River.

Soon, I felt my body begin to age, signify that my time upon this earth would soon be brought to an end.

But before I join my beloved human in the wonders of the afterlife, I intend to say this.

Even though our union was largely separate from the coils of mortality, I had never thought that it would be possible for one such as I to enjoy a loving union with a human. And though I do not know if others of my race have experienced the same, I urge them to at least be open to the idea should they come across a human who possess the same selfless character as my departed husband.

...

 _Thanks to the still unexplained phenomenon of a Jinn's possessions being transported to the location of their first event of freedom upon their death_ ( **Authors Note: concept taken from other fanfics :),** _the Israeli HLRD was able to come across this astonishing account of a millennia spanning romance between a human a member of the Jinn Species._

 _The written accounts of the female Jinn reveal that despite the tumultuous periods of history that this interspecieis couple had lived through, their love had been strong enough to not only endure it, but also flourish in a region that is still wracked by strife._

 _In all likelihood, their are bound to be other such stories out their of similar natures, since Jiin are not the only species that are long lived and can offer humans certain degrees of immortality, though this is the first instance we have heard of a soul's conscious reincarnation, and the Japanese Human Liminal Relations Depart looks forward to uncovering them in order to prove once and for all that successful romantic relationships can flourish between members of different species._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith_

...

 **And that's J.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed that, took a while to do, and not one of my better works in my opinion, but think it turned out well.**

 **Next character is the Kitsune...so gotta figure out a story that will revolve around that :P...so your patience is appreciated while i think of something :P**

 **For the time periods which I used:**

 **1st Century BCE Republican Roman**

 **2nd Century CE Imperial Rome**

 **7th Century CE Byzantine Empire (just before the Arab Conquests)**

 **11th Century CE 1st Crusade**

 **1917: World War 1**

 **Anyways...reviews are welcome (flames will not be) :)**


	12. Case File: Foxy Sidekick

_Case #344321. Subject: Youkari, Misakas._ _Location: Okutama_

 _Ms. Koshuri has agreed to share for the historic record her personal experiences after the successful passing of the amendment. And I would also like to point out that this account helps to highlight the fact that liminals have begun to make appearances in ALL aspects of society. Not just the ones that get the most publicity, even if she happens to be related to a well known liminal actress.._

Despite the fact that many of my family had eagerly signed up to be part of the cultural exchange program, with my Auntie Luz achieving the most infamy during the course of her regularly interrupted career as an actress, I possessed a great reluctance to learn about human society in manner that placed me on the front lines as it were.

It wasn't because I had any negative biases towards humans, my parents had always taught me not to judge a people before I had a chance to study them up close, but rather because I was afraid that I would be mocked for my appearance.

Unlike the majority of my family, whose natural forms looked no older than that of a 12 year old human, at the age of 17, I possessed a body that made it impossible for anyone to mistake me for a prepubescent child. Luckily this had no impact on my shape changing abilities, and I confess that I used this to alter my appearance so I looked like everyone else, but the fact remained that I was still embarrassed about my uniqueness.

Anyway, after many attempts by my family to help me break out of my shell, though I have to say that it was the threat of staring in Auntie Liz's as a guest character that finally motivated me to take action, I reluctantly signed myself up for the Cultural Exchange Program.

Though there had been some slight confusion over who my government coordinator would be, it was supposed to be some male liminal who had started off his career as an agent of MON but some marital issue of his resulted in me being assigned to this slightly nervous Cyclops, I was nonetheless accepted into the program and was assigned to a residence that fit my personality rather well.

Suffice to say that I was a bit of a troublemaker when it came to finding a host that suited my needs.

The first human they set me up with, she was nice, but unfortunately she was a bit of a shut in. And since I never had been much of a couch potato, I left the house as often as I could. After I got caught for the 5th time, my government coordinator decided that my current host wasn't suitable for my needs.

The second human I was placed with, while considerably more active than my previous host, was nonetheless soon regarded as an unsuitable candidate for my needs. Oh they he was welcoming don't get me wrong, but he was far too energetic for my tastes.

I went through about 2 more hosts before my family finally got involved. Rationalizing that I would probably be better off enjoying the rest of my cultural exchange with someone who already had experience with dealing with troublesome foxes, though I stress that I did not do so intentionally, my exasperated coordinator decided to follow my parent's advise and send me to spend time with my aunt and her host.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt Luz, but she can be a little too much like…I believe the term humans use is hipster grandma. But regardless the move turned out to be a correct one, and I was soon partaking in activities that were not only relaxing in nature, but also provided me with opportunities to meet with humans in a calm and structure manner.

Of course it was at about this time that I also began the process of furthering the good relations between human and liminal kind. For you, our kind hearted, if somewhat strict, host left to attend some out of town conference, my aunt decided to once again take the opportunity to indulge in some underground theatre.

And guess who got to play the role of sidekick?

I begged her to reconsider, but when she got that crazy gleam in her eyes, there was no hope I trying to change her mind. Anyway, during the course of our production, Auntie Luz got a little bit too carried away with her acting, and as a result one of her helpers got injured. This of course sent her into a frenzied mode of panic, though I have to wonder whether it was because she felt bad about Kenzi's injuries, or the fact that our host would suspend her sushi eating privileges again, but luckily for her his injuries turned out to be only minor bumps and bruises, so she needn't have worried.

Of course it was during the course of this little mishap that I began to view my aunt's so called 'minion' as more than just as a fellow shrine worker, and that is why I decided to write this report.

While I am uncertain whether or not our current friendship will develop into anything long term, though I'm embarrassed to say that Auntie Luz fully supported the idea of having a human for a nephew in-law, I have to say that its because of Kenzi that my time in Japan has been as great as it is.

Despite being overly muscular, he has a gentle soul that wouldn't harm a fly, he's a terrific listener, and he is very knowledgeable about Japanese folklore and it's connections with liminal history.

Anyways, I just wanted to write this report down before I went on, as Auntie Luz embarrassingly calls it 'my first step to motherhood', and I want to thank my government coordinator for all the patience she showed me while trying to find a suitable place to carry out my exchange

...

 _The Human and Liminal Relations Department wishes the best for the potential couple, and expresses its gratitude towards Ms. Youkari for taking the time to write about her experience during the cultural exchange._

 _From the desk of Kuroko Smith._

 _..._

 **AND THATS K DONE :)**

 **I confess that I had some trouble coming up with a sutiable story for this one (orignal idea was to go with Luz/Ils and her experience with the priest) but finally settled on one that I am satisfied with.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this.**

 **Not sure when L will happen, but it WILL eventually Happen once I get through my other chapters lol**

 **Anways, Keep reviewing, and hoping your still enjoying my other Harem anime stories :)**

 **til next time**


	13. Case File: Slithering Family

_After assuring him that he will not be persecuted for his unsanctioned interactions with limial kind before the signing of the Exchange Accords, let alone his actions before the Amendment, Mr. has agreed to step forth and share his rather…unique experience with us._

Before that fateful day all those years ago, I had never expressed any interest in the field of mythology, and I certainly did not possess the same sort of love my friends had for the adult cartoon genre where the male protagonist enjoys…relations with inhuman girls.

All in all, I was a rather pragmatic individual, who had been immensely satisfied with my circumstances.

I had just accepted a job with some high profile computer company, I was settling down in my new apartment, which thankfully enough was close enough to my parents so I could enjoy their company while maintaining my new independence, and I had enough time on my hands to try my hand at writing a novel.

However, my life was about to change forever 3 months after I had moved in. And for that I blamed my friend.

On a Friday evening, which was the scheduled time in which all of my friends came together to go drinking, or just go out and chill, my friend came up with this idea to go out looking for girls.

Since the most of us were single, with the rest involved in various stages of engagement, there was a widespread approval for this plan, though we all sort of new that there would be little to no success with this since we weren't exactly the most…confident of men.

In retrospect, we all should have been alerted that something was going to go wrong with this little trip.

First off, instead of going to some club or bar, my friend told us that we were going to some exclusive party that could only be attended by the personal invite by the host. Apparently, the host had found my friend's profile on Facebook, and had been quite insistent on meeting both him and his friends.

The second clue that should have tipped us off that something was wrong was the fact that the host's picture was far too good to be true.

I can see why my friend was enthusiastic to be invited by this person. Long blond hair, a face that was both kind yet mischievous, and the body of a supermodel. She was like the ideal fantasy girl of any man.

Well, once we all arrived at the rather run down hotel, which in itself should have also been a clear indicator that something was wrong, we went up to the pent house party room, and as soon as we walked through that door, our bodies became extremely heavy, and we blacked out.

Once I came to, I noticed several things about my current predicament.

For one, only the members of our party who were single were still in the group, and those that were there were all tied up in rope.

Secondly, we were in some room that appeared to be made of sandstone, with little in the way of modern conveniences.

And thirdly, we were presented a sight that had us doubting our own sanity.

For instead of waking up to the sight of some middle age thug with a set of rusty surgical tools, we were presented with a sight that should have been impossible.

A group of woman, who while undeniably beautiful, nevertheless possessed long snake tails in place of legs.

Smiling at us with a look that was supposedly meant to calm us, though it only served to terrify me further, the woman who had lured us here, who looked like her profile picture, at least from the waist up, and without the head band covering her ears, apologized for deceiving us as she explained their reasons.

Apparently, Lamia are an all-female race, and thus require human men in which to ensure they do not go extinct. And through the use of some background negotiations with local human governments, they were able to kidnap men and….well…have their way with them.

But despite my friends enthusiasm for our new situation, for we were informed that if we so chose we could have more than one romantic partner, I for one was terrified.

Oh don't get me wrong. When she wasn't in a particularly horny mood, by that I mean she was willing to let me out of the bedroom, Pythia was actually a kind woman. Long red hair, a body that most women would kill for, she would have been the ideal woman for him if it wasn't for the fact that she greatly encouraged my Ophidiophobia (i.e. Fear of Snakes).

Thanks to a near death experience that I only managed to survive thanks to my camp counsellor's well stocked medical kit, I had never been able to look at anything snake related and not be reminded of that ill tempered rattle snake.

Even the knowledge that Pythia's tribe was non venomous, despite their great knowledge in poisons, didn't do anything to bring my stress levels down, for how could I remain calm when I always woke up in the incredibly strong coils of my forced upon me wife.

It wasn't until later, by which I mean that I had achieved the reason why I had been kidnapped in the first place (i.e. mating), that I learned that I had a choice to either stay in the village, or leave.

My friends of course chose to stay, for what guy could resist the chance to live in a society where Polygamy was both legal and encouraged. But me, I took my chance without a second thought.

Of course once I returned, I was warned by my government to keep my experience to myself, and that if I ever told anyone, I would have my reputation ruined beyond recovery.

Well, obviously I kept my mouth shut until the existence of liminals became public knowledge, and continued my life at another job, which fortunately enough had been secured by the government in order to maintain my silence.

But despite never commenting on what had happened to me and my friends, whose disappearance had been attributed to either an accident or some sort of journey of religious self discovering, I always found myself wondering about the daughter I had sired with the most terrifying, and beautiful woman I had ever been with in my life.

I knew it would be a girl since Pythia had said that they were an all-female race, though I have to wonder if it's because they had only tried to breed with humans rather than other species, and couldn't help but wonder what she thought of the guy who ran out on her mother.

But it wasn't until 3 years after the signing of the Exchange accords that I finally decided to act on my curiosity.

Judging that my only hopes of learning about my daughter where from the snake woman who had…basically raped me all those years ago, I overcame my deep seated fear and self revulsion, and mailed a letter to the local liminal relations center since I had no other way to get in contact with the red haired serpent.

After 2 months of no reply, which I attributed to Pythia's reluctance to talk with the man who abandoned her, I resigned myself to the fact that I would spend the rest of my life wondering about my serpentine daughter.

However, just after I accepted this rather depressing fact, I received a call to drag myself down to the liminal relation's center for a consultation.

Thinking that perhaps the government had finally tracked down the mother of my child, and had summoned me to deliver her written response, I was greatly surprised when instead of meeting a stereotypical government agent, the person I met was in fact Pythia herself.

Despite it being nearly 17 years since we had first met, the red haired lamia barely looked like she was older than her late 20's. Oh sure there were some differences from when I first met her. Her hips were a tad wider, her breasts were bigger, and her face carried a slightly more deadly look to it, but it was still her.

As expected, the conversation was incredibly awkward, though not for the reasons you may think. For instead of berating me for my decision to abandon her and our daughter, Pythia actually acted quite pleased that I had finally expressed an interest in getting in touch with her, as well as my desire to get to know our little snakeling.

It also didn't help matters that my reptilian baby momma had enhanced her usual seductive technique. When I had first met her, Pythia had been quite the clingy woman, who always did her best to ensure that some part of our bodies were always touching.

Such was hardly the case now.

While she kept both her hands and coils to herself, her every movement seemed designed to catch my attention. It didn't help matters that she had worn a rather revealing outfit, and always spoke in a tone that made it apparent that she was quite willing to engage in some prohibited activities, but thankfully she made it clear to me that she wouldn't do anything unless I was feeling comfortable with it.

I on the other, having expected to endure a tense atmosphere with a pissed off lamia, had been thrown completely for a loop, and could barely compose myself as I did my best to apologize for the way I had left things.

Though her smile was sad, she told that she had understood my decision to leave. Though numerous men always chose to stay within the lamiaian society after their abduction, there have been those who chose to leave once they had fulfilled their purpose. Usually this was due to the fact that the men they had abducted already had families, but there were the odd exceptions where men had run away for reasons that had nothing to do with their lives in the human world.

Since I couldn't stand to see her blame herself for my actions, I proceeded to open up about my childhood experience, something which she seemed to completely understand, and ended my explanation by stating that it wasn't because of that, I probably would have stayed with her and our kid.

Saying that ended up being the right thing to revert her back to her usual teasing demeanor, but before she could try and take advantage, I drew our attention back to the matter I wanted to discuss with her.

For the next 2 hours, she told me all about our daughter, from her first words, all the way to her acceptance in the Cultural exchange program.

I admit I was kind of annoyed when I discovered the reason why she had been sent abroad, apparently the usual method of finding husbands had been declared illegal, but after learning that she had fallen in love with someone she had met during the course of the exchange, I became more accepting.

The meeting ended on a particularly interesting note, for instead of simply cutting off all contact after she had fulfilled her obligation, Pythia had been rather shy when asking if it would be ok if she kept in contact with me.

Of course I said it was ok, and just like all those years ago, I was forcibly reminded just how affectionate the red haired lamia could be.

Wrapping her coils around my legs as she brought me into a rather searing kiss, which coincidentally involved pushing her rather large breasts into my chest, Pythia let me know just how appreciative she was of my answer.

The rest was history as they say.

I rekindled my relationship with the sultry snake woman, though this time I had made sure that she had to respect me as an equal, and not just a bedding partner. Though I confess that after the Kurusu Amendment got passed, my objections became somewhat half hearted as Pythia showed me just how…considerate she could be with a willing partner.

As for my daughter, I actually didn't get to meet her in person until the day of her wedding, though thankfully we had exchanged letters before then.

Got to say, I wasn't sure which I found scarier. The fact that my daughter was continuing the polygamous practices of her people, albeit with different liminals, or the fact that the groom, and to a greater extent his family, acted like they wanted to rip me apart.

But regardless of the somewhat violent nature of my inhuman son in law, I could tell that he genuinely loved her, and if there was one thing that I learned during the course of my experience with liminals, it's that they are devoted towards their romantic partners, far more than most humans.

 _We want to thank Mr. Johnson for his testimony, for it helps to shed light on the fact that human and liminal relationships are indeed viable. While it is recognized that such a relationship began in an unconventional manner, and was placed on hold due to the legal procedures of the time, the fact remains that a human, through his own volition, overcame his previous fear of his non human romantic partner, and resumed a healthy romantic relationships once the laws allowed them to do so. It must be noted that due to previous laws, children that came about as a result of human/liminal contact, have usually been denied access to their human parent until they have reached a later stage of life, if at all. But thanks to the Cultural Exchange Act, as well as the Kurusu Amendment, this is becoming less of a common occurrence. Therefore we should continue stressing further intergration between human and liminal kind._

 _From the Desk of Kuroko Smith._

 **…** **..**

 **And another chapter done**

 **I apologize for the long wait, I had this idea for this chapter for quite a while now, but life (i.e. home and education) have consumed a large part of my time, not to mention a good old case of writers block lol.**

 **But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tried to keep as close to the canon information as possible (i.e. The kidnappings, Miia's father leaving cause of his fear of snakes) as well as taking information from** ** _Daily Life with a Xenomorph_** **.**

 **No clue when I will start working on the next chapter, I do have other chapters to work on :P. But hopefully I will start brainstorming soon.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your continued interest in this story.**

 **And as always, PLZ REVIEW XD.**


End file.
